One-Shots
by Muldoon22
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Will post only the ones I find won't sustain on their own or don't have potential for a series. Mostly Romance/Humour. Some Drama. Maybe a Horror.
1. Regenerate

One of the side effects of the super soldier serum was a thing called regeneration. Should he become mortally wounded, he would change his appearance and personality, a way to cheat death. Steve managed to avoid this for the entire time in the ice and the battle for New York.

The one person he grew close to was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. He harboured a massive crush on her, and almost everyone knew this. He and Natasha were very close, so they would assume they were already dating. This sweetness lasted for a few months until Steve made the mistake of suggesting she couldn't fend for herself.

"IM A SHIELD SPY, ASSHOLE. I KNOW SEVERAL FORMS OF MARTIAL ARTS. AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY RIGHT NOW, I'LL USE THEM ON YOU."

Their closeness soured and she refused to talk to him. Only when they went into battle. But even then, she would take commands from Clint more. This hurt Steve as it was an accident about what he said.

They never got the chance to rekindle. A week after, a massive alien attack occurred. Steve got hammered with numerous energy blasts and it really took a toll on him. They won the battle and regrouped. Natasha gave curt nods of joy to everyone but Steve. She merely looked at him. He doubled over in pain.

"Natasha." he groaned, standing back up. She rolled her eyes and turned to him. He was clutching his side.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said what I did. I was an idiot. You don't have to forgive me, it's too late for that."

"What do you mean too late?" she asked, annoyed. "You've already said that many times before, why should this be different?"

Bruce thought for a moment before realizing. "He's regenerating."

She scoffed. "Regenerate? Like in Doctor Who?"

"Steve is where they got that concept from. He's dying."

Her eyes widened and she turned back to Steve.

"Goodbye, Natasha." he said and then he exploded into yellow light.

"NO!" she yelled. The yellow light faded and a new man emerged. He had black spikey hair with a goatee, brown eyes and a snubbed nose.

"Well, that was quick." he said, with a very husky voice. He looked down. "What the hell am I wearing?"

Natasha walked to him, hesitantly. "Who-who are you? Where's Steve? Where's my Steve?"

"Gone, babe, but I must say, you two were adorable. Call me Vince. And maybe you'll call me later."

She stepped back in disgust. "No. Change back. Change back to Steve."

"Can't. He's dead. That's why I'm here."

Natasha fell silent. Vince looked around and spotted a clothing store. "Ah good, I can get out of this ridiculous outfit." he said, taking the uniform off and ran into the store in his underwear. Natasha went over and gathered up the discarded uniform. Vince returned from the store.

"Now this is fashion!" he exclaimed. Tony went to him.

"So Rogers, he's never coming back?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me until I regenerate. Now then, who wants shawarma?"

Tonys eyes went wide. "I think I'll like this guy."

Clint looked around and noticed Natasha was gone.

* * *

Natasha retreated to her apartment. She shut the door and collapsed to the floor in tears, clutching dearly onto the outfit Steve wore.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so, so sorry." she sobbed.

* * *

In the span of seven months, the title of Captain America changed between eight different incarnations. They were now on incarnation 9. He was a dick. Snide, rude, smug. Everyone couldn't stand him.

"Ernest, you're lucky you're the captain, otherwise I'd kill you." Clint threatened as they flew to their next battle.

"Pfft. You'd be dead before you got to me."

"Anyone else miss Vince?" Tony asked. "Any other version that's not this guy."

"I know of one." Natasha said, sadly. They knew who she meant.

"I miss Steve too." Bruce reminisced. "The other guy listened to him."

Natasha refined silent as she remembered the man who she loved.

* * *

"So who's the big bad this time?" Ernest asked annoyed.

"This is Captain America?" a threatening voice said. Ernest went solemn and turned.

"Red Skull." he enunciated.

"When I last saw you, you were less arrogant."

"That was an inferior version of me." he replied, Natasha looking at him angrily.

"Even with your friends, you shall not defeat me. You'd need at least five of yourself.

"Alright. So be it." Ernest closed his eyes and soon began to glow. Soon, his seventh version, Stan, emerged. Followed by Versions 5 (Frank), 2 (Dennis) and 2 (Will). Finally, Steve emerged, with Natasha's eyes wide.

"Ah, the original. This is what I wanted."

A flash of light cracked down, and Will, Dennis and Frank were incinerated. Steve was surprised.

"You'll pay for that."

"Let's end this right now."

Steve leapt at him and they began fighting to the death. The Avengers watched as the enemies punched and hit one another. Steve finally got the upper hand and through him through the portal he came through and destroyed it. He breathed fast, out of breathe.

"Good ole Capsicle saves the day. Just like old times." Tony exclaimed.

"Watch it, Stark." Steve warned. Ernest approached him.

"Its time to go back."

"No! Not yet." Natasha cried, making her way over to Steve.

"Ma'am. Its been awhile." he greeted, jokingly. She didn't respond humorously.

"Too long. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wanted to apologize for not forgiving you. I know you didn't mean it, I just allowed my ego to take charge."

Steve nodded. "I understand."

"Times ticking." Ernest impatiently said. Steve gave Natasha a sad smile.

"I'll see you when I see you." and he began walking to Ernest. Natasha grabbed his hand. "Don't go. Please."

"Natasha, I have to. I-"

"No. I can't lose you again." she said, locking herself onto him, arms wrapped firmly around him. "I love you."

He felt her weep on his shoulder and he rubbed her back in consolation. Ernest saw and exasperated.

"Fine, ill go."

Steve looked at him. "What?"

"I may be an ass, but I can't break up true love." he said. "Stand still."

Ernest began to glow and faded away. The beam of yellow went into Steve.

Steve blinked and looked at everyone. "I guess I'm back."

Natasha once again attached herself to him and there were cheers of joy."

"Lord Steven, you have been missed." Thor said.

"You can say that again." Natasha said, face buried in Steve's chest.

"Lord Steven, you-"

"It's an expression, Thor." Steve said, laughing. Thor smiled.

"I see."

Natasha looked into Steve's eyes.

"Welcome back." she said and kissed him.


	2. Finding Your Way Back

"Natasha. Why?" he asked her as he walked into the conference room, looking devastated. She looked confused.

"Why what, Steve?"

"Steve pulled out his phone and slid it to her. She looked in horror at what was displayed.

She was kissing a man, looking roughly in his mid to late 20's while holding a glass of bourbon.

"Steve, how did-"

"Phil sent them to me. I wasn't thrilled with his caption "told you she was a hussy", but he is right. I thought you told me you loved me."

She shot up to her feet. "Of course I do! This was a mistake."

"Really? You may be intoxicated in those photos, Nat, but it shouldn't affect your thinking of who you're with."

She looked at the floor.

"I think we should break up." he said. She looked at him.

"Steve, please. I'm so sorry."

Steve sighed and he looked about ready to cry. "Maybe in the future, ill forgive you, but right now my feelings for you are gone. Goodbye, Natasha." and he left, leaving Natasha to fall to the floor sobbing.

* * *

She broke Phil's arm for spying on her and bloodied the man she kissed. Though it didn't solve anything, it made her feel a smidgen better. Whenever she saw Steve around, she saw him give her a look of sheer disappointment, which hurt more than any punch, or any insult she ever endured. He had a right to be mad with her, but she hoped maybe he could see how sorry she was and how much not having him in her life damaged her.

It damaged her hard. Before Steve, she had no problem not sharing a bed with anyone, or going home to a nice smelling kitchen and delicious hot meal. Now that he was gone, she couldn't stand it. Her bed was not the same without her hunky super soldier beside her, embracing her as they slept.

It was her own fault, she kept reminding herself. She was never able to control her bourbon intake. Now it's cost her dearly.

She kept her distance for a few weeks, taking comfort from Pepper and Jane. She took some joy out of hearing Steve still kept a photo of her on him whenever he went out on a mission. But it was a photo. A memory. It wasn't the same as when he'd come home after a mission and they'd spend the rest of the night just with one another.

She heard he had begun wooing Maria Hill. She was devastated. She prayed this was a rumour, but the next day it was pretty evident they were dating.

In all her years, Natasha had never felt this way. Miserable, sad, self loathing. She had never hated herself this much. She allowed him to slip away and the consequences were eating away at her.

Fortunately, Steve did begin talking to her again. He found her sitting at a table in the Triskelion, looking absolutely lost.

"I can see you are pretty upset." he said, sitting down. She looked up at him.

"I was wondering when you'd start talking to me. Afraid at a certain point you would have forgot I existed."

"I don't think I could allow that to happen." Steve replied, sitting down. She smiled a little. He still cared about her.

"Theres a smile." he said. "I never saw you as one to mope."

She stifled a giggle. She soon gathered a more serious tone.

"Listen, whatever you think of me, I want you to know, I never meant to hurt you."

He nodded. "I know. You're not like that."

she nodded herself and the topic dropped. "So...you and Maria."

"Yeah, we're going pretty well."

Her face fell a little but she picked it up. "Thats good. She's a good woman, she and you work."

His smile winced a bit before sadly noting "So did we." and left. She once again looked sad.

* * *

She wanted him back. Plain and simple. She could not stand thinking of him with Maria. She wasn't going to get all sneaky and sabotage their relationship, that would be petty, but she wanted him back. Soon.

There was an all out war. Ultron attacked the Triskelion and killed many agents. Natasha walked through the rubble and found Steve standing near a body. It was Maria's. she was shocked.

"Steve." she said, quietly. He turned to her, eyes red.

"Oh Steve. I'm so sorry." she said. He said nothing. Instead he walked to her and hugged her. She didn't respond to it at first but soon wrapped her arms around him as well. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away and walking off. She was confused. What did that mean?

* * *

Maria was buried. She saw Steve there, but he was at the back. He roared away on his bike right after and disappeared for a few months.

She knew he needed his space, so she didn't try to contact him. But she did miss him. She returned from a mission in Portugal late one night. She went into the bathroom and removed the blonde wig she wore, revealing her short wavy locks. She cleaned up and got into a training bra before going to her bed.

She got under the covers and turned off the light. 15 minutes later, she heard a tapping on the glass door to her balcony, overlooking the Manhattan skyline. She opened her eyes to see Steve there. She got up immediately, wrapping a robe on her and opened the door.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." she replied, letting him in. He walked in and looked around. "This is a sight for sore eyes."

She closed the door and locked it, folding her arms. "How are you?"

He slightly nodded. "Better."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Around. Went down to Nevada for awhile, hit up the Strip. I saw this Tom Jones fellow live. He's pretty great."

"That's nice."

He fell silent. It was felt through the room. Natasha didn't want to egg him on to find out more.

"She was dying."

"What?"

"Ultron. He shot her with something. Went flying into the wall behind. I ran to her, but she told me she was doomed. She wanted me...she wanted me to be happy. Find someone who could do that. I looked for awhile, but...driving through Arizona and New Mexico, down to Texas, I kept seeing your face, smiling at me. And I'd smile back. That was when I knew that what I was looking for right here. All along."

Her heart was pounding. "What are you trying to say?"

He turned to her and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her close. "I want you. I want you back."

She was beaming. He put his head on hers and enveloped her lips with his. He untied her black and red robe and let it fall to the ground. He guided her over to the bed and fell onto it. By morning, he had her in his arms, and he wasn't letting go.


	3. Hurt

She was his buddy. His companion. His confidant. Steve was extremely fond of Natasha and was glad she was his best friend.

And it was the same for her. Since Steve entered her life, she felt more at ease and open to meeting new friends. She normally would have ignored such sweetness from someone, but Steve she knew was always genuine. So she let him in...and it was one of the best decisions of her life.

She was talking about Steve with Clint one day. They were painting the walls of his living room at the time.

"So how much do you know about Steve that we don't?" he asked, putting grey paint onto the wall.

"He's a sweetheart." she said proudly. "His current favorite artists are Pink Floyd, Journey, Kiss, The Rolling Stones and Daft Punk."

"Didn't expect that. Thought he'd be right into the Frank Sinatra or Tom Jones."

"He is to a certain extent." she said, as Steve walked pass the open door. "But at the end of the day, Steve is still a fossil"

This comment was heard by Steve, and it hurt his feelings. He continued walking away.

"when it comes to music." Natasha finished. Clint chuckled.

"He's a fossil when it comes to anything."

"Hey, that's not nice. Steve is definetly making progress."

"Not saying otherwise."

"Anyway, I should head out. Fury wants me front and centre at 5."

* * *

The next day she went looking for Steve. They always met up in the kitchen every morning, but today Steve didn't show up. She found him in his room.

"There you are." she said. He turned to her, angry eyes evident, and she noticed right away. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just didn't want to cramp your style, seeing as I'm a fossil."

He heard our conversation, she thought. "Steve,I think you misunderstood-"

"No, no. It's fine. If you think I'm no fun to be around, then I guess I won't be around. Hope you find someone more fun." and with that he left, raving Natasha genuinely upset.

* * *

For the next few weeks, there was tension between them. Not necessarily on Natasha's end. She was wanting real badly to make up with him. But he avoided her every time she approached him.

She finally seized a chance during their biweekly movie night. It was Thor's turn to pick and he selected_ Apollo 13_. Tony had been sitting next to Steve on the two seater sofa. Natasha glared at Tony until he excused himself to get a drink. Natasha waited a moment before taking the seat next to Steve. He sighed a bit in frustration, but made no attempt to move.

Towards the halfway mark of the movie, she put her hand on his leg. He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. As well as an apologetic pout of her lips. She looked adorable and he couldn't help but smile. She smiled back and snuggled closer to him. Another look at each other and Steve forgave her with a smile. He put his arm around her waist as she gleefully wrapped his arm completely around her and on her stomach. The managed to sit through another hour of the film before both of them fell asleep, Natasha holding possessively onto him with a hug. The film ended and the lights flicked on. Tony saw the spy and soldier and smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were dating." he remarked. Steve, out of embarrassment, slid out of Natasha's grip, making her sad.

"Stark, do I need to kick your ass?" she questioned. Tony hurried out of the room, catching up to Bruce. Steve began walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"My room. It's-"

"Come back and sit. I was rather comfortable." she said.

Steve would have protested, but he couldn't say no to her. He sat back down and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Im still sorry, you know." she said.

"I know. You're forgiven"

She smiled. "Now I can sleep. I have my teddy bear back."

She snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest, her short red locks pressed onto him. He ran his and through her air and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep.


	4. Part of the Furniture

Natasha enjoyed visiting Steve as he was a genuinely nice guy and easy to get along with. These visits though would be initiated by her just appearing in the apartment when he wasn't home. He'd walk in and see her sitting on the couch, either watching television, or reading a book, or looking for him to peer round the corner. She was executing the latter as he walked in this time. He walked into the living room and made eye contact with her. She smirked at him.

"You're basically part of the furniture now." he quipped, setting the brown bag of groceries onto the counter and taking off his jacket. She shrugged.

"You have a very nice place. Much better than mine. And besides, whenever there isn't a mission to do, there is next to nothing for me to do."

"This is Manhattan. There's plenty to do." Steve said, sitting next to her. Her mood changed to a more somber, serious one.

"Let me rephrase. There's nothing at all for me to do with someone. I get lonely."

Steve sympathized. He rubbed her leg in reassurance.

"Hey, tell you what. Anytime you want to do something, just let me know."

She smiled at him and clasped his hand with hers. He stood up and began sifting through the grocery bag.

"I have some some rice here. Interested?"

She nodded.

* * *

A few nights later, Steve was sleeping. It was 1 in the morning and he wanted nothing more than some rest. He heard a slight slam, as if a window was being opened. He brushed it off and resumed sleeping. The second slam garnished his full attention. He got up and silently slinked into the living room. He saw someone wandering in the dark. He flicked on the light and gave the intruder a jolt. His expression became confused.

"Natasha?"

The red headed spy stood before him, in casual attire. Yellow leather jacket, black shirt. The same outfit she wore days before.

"Hi." she said awkwardly.

"Natasha, it's gone one in the morning. I know I said drop in anytime, but this is kinda pushing it."

"I know."

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I would be. If I had one."

His eyebrow quirked up. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "My apartment burned down two weeks ago. I've been sneaking in here to sleep on your couch for the past week."

His jaw was agape. "You're...homeless?"

"Currently. But don't worry, I'll stop sneaking in. I'm gonna go."

She made a move to pass him, but he placed his hands on her hips to stop her. He maneuvered her to face him.

"Nat, if you needed a place to stay, you could have asked. I have a perfectly good spare room here. It's all yours."

"Steve, I can't."

"You can and will. I insist."

She smiled at him. "I owe you big time."

"Think nothing of it. Stay as long as you want."

She became teary and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"You're welcome. Now then, it's one in the morning. I need some sleep."

"Of course. Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight, Nat." and with that, he walked back to his room. Natasha smiled after him before walking over to the guest room. And that is the story of how Natasha became Steve's roommate.


	5. To Know That He Loves Me

She would always tell herself it wouldn't work, refusing to believe he genuinely loved her. She stuck around because he would always say the same thing. "You're being paranoid, I really do love you."

The fact she hesitated in making love with him made her think she was making it worse. Little did she know, or at least not believe was true, was that Steve would wait as long as it took until she was ready.

They laid in bed one night with Natasha perched at the bottom of the bed, deep in thought. Steve was slowly drifting off to sleep until...

"Why do you put up with me?"

He was awake again. "What?"

"I give you many reasons to run to the hills from me, yet you stay. As if rubbing it in that im not good enough for you."

"Nat, let me put this issue to rest once and for all. Look at me."

She did.

"That day when I asked you out, I wasn't doing it to make you feel better or tease you, I did it because I wanted to get to know you. To start this, us. Why you constantly rag on yourself, i'll never know, but I assure you, you are to me perfect. And so what if you're Russian, and i'm American. You don't even have the accent too much anymore. I love you, Nat."

Her eyes glistened and she crawled up to him, pressing her lips to his. That did the trick.

"Let's get busy." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"100%. Now shut up. Let me pleasure you.

* * *

He had her in his arms in the morning. He awoke to see her asleep. Her features beautiful even in slumber. He slowly let go of her and got out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Going to take a shower. Gonna-"

"Get back in here. Now." she commanded. He smiled and climbed back in. She wrapped her arms around him, preventing him from getting up again until she was ready. And the way he sent warmth through her, it wouldn't be for quite awhile.


	6. Dog Tags

"Heading out, huh?" Natasha asked as she entered Steve's room. He turned to her.

"Yeah. Fury said the jet would be here in a few minutes."

"Don't know why he wouldn't send me or Clint out to do it, but oh well."

Steve slung a bag over his shoulder. "I guess he wanted me to do it. I had nothing else to do anyway, so it's something."

He headed for the door before she put her hand on his chest. He looked down at her.

"Listen, I hear that particular area of Afghanistan is a bit dangerous. I just wanted to let you know." she said, looking up at him. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was worried. Which was odd as the spy and himself didn't really have too much of a rapore. He considered her a friend and ally, but a lot of the time she hung out with Miss Potts and Barton.

He set the bag down and walked over to his nightstand. He picked up a set of dog tags and brought them over to her.

"Listen, I want you to hang on to these for me, ok?"

"Steve, I know what-"

"Think what you want of it, I want you to keep them safe for me. Never know if Coulson will take off with the, to add to his collection. Will you do that for me? Think of them as good luck."

She looked at him and wrapped the collar around her hands, nodding. "I will."

"Thank you. See you in a bit." he said, uncharacteristically kissing her on the cheek. Both their eyes went wide as Steve walked out.

* * *

Steve had been gone for 5 days. In that time the dog tags had gone from her hands to around her neck, and her emotional state blossomed into controlled anxiety.

Coulson was looking for her to go over the details of a mission she was considering. He spotted her in the Triskelion's lounge, absentmindedly rubbing her hands.

"Romanoff. I have the layout of the tower."

She looked at him. "Thank you, Coulson, but I've decided to pass on the mission."

"Why?"

She licked her lips. "There are...other things on my mind at the moment."

Coulson's brow furrowed as he observed her. She was jumping from rubbing her hands to running her fingers through the red wavy locks that were her hair. Signs of anxiety.

"What eating at you?" he said, sitting down next to her. He attempted to examine her more. He spotted a metal chain running down her neck into her catsuit.

"Are you wearing dog tags?" he asked. She looked down at them and pulled them out into view.

"Whose are they?"

"They belong to Captain Rogers." Coulson's eyes went wide.

"Those are Captain America's dog tags?" he said, a bit of nerdy fanboying in his approach.

"Yes. He gave them to me before he left. 5 days ago." she said, putting emphasis on the last three words. He noticed this.

"You're concerned about him." he noted. She didn't answer.

He lightly chuckled. "The Black Widow is concerned about another human being." she gave him an angry glare. He dropped his jokey tone.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I think since I saw him step off the quinjet that brought him to the Helicarrier for the first time. It was then reinforced by him protecting me in Manhattan. Stark destroyed one of those Chitauri ships and he covered me with his shield. He would put his life on the line. For someone like me."

The way she said it was what caught Coulson off guard. She was very big on the idea she was unworthy of help from Steve.

"Hey, if he's willing to protect you, you must be worth protecting." this perked Natasha up a bit.

"Thank you, Phil."

He nodded. "So, can I have those dog tags?"

She slapped his hand away. "Mine." she said.

* * *

Later that evening she was reading a book on a sofa overlooking the Manhattan skyline. A twisting of her doorknob caught her attention. She grabbed her gun and tiptoed to the door. She stopped when Steve appeared, sporting some cuts and bruises. He smiled at her.

"Hi." he said quietly.

She dropped her gun and ran to him, nuzzling her face on his chest as she gripped onto his uniform.

"Took you awhile." she said, hiding the relief in her voice. She let go of him and looked into his eyes. He smiled at the sight of the tags.

"I told you they'd bring good luck." he said. He held out his hand. "May I?"

She looked at the tags, figuring he wanted them back. She tucked them back into her catsuit.

"I think I'd like to keep hold of them." she said. "For good luck."

He smirked. "Alright. Listen, it's late. I should let you go."

"Or you could stay?" she asked. "Talk for a bit about the mission. And why it took so long."

He nodded. "Ok."


	7. Two Hearts

**Warning: Domestic abuse is in this fic.**

Two months. It had been two months since Steve and Natasha broke up. He didn't care for her enjoyable reaction to the affection she garnished from interested men. Knowing full well his train of thought was in regards to dating, she told him if he had a problem with it, he should leave her. She would live to regret that as he did just that. And it made her sad.

Because she met Paul.

He seemed like a nice guy at first, comforting her when she drowned her sorrows after they split, and soon she began seeing Paul. Things were going good.

For a month.

Suddenly, Paul grew aggressive, and hostile. He began telling her where to go, and who to hang out with. If she was allowed to use her SHIELD skills on him, she would have decimated him y now, but seeing as she couldn't, and she was desperate for a life outside spying and killing, she allowed it to happen.

Soon the beatings began. He'd slap her and punch her. Kick her in the stomach, and force her to sleep in the spot he'd left her. She'd Mae it look as if the injuries were from combat. But soon, Steve began getting concerned. He pulled her aside one day.

"Nat, what is going on?" he asked. Examining her, he saw a cut on her cheek. "Why are you getting so injured?"

"Theres been a lot more violent missions." she said with ease. Steve didn't look satisfied.

"Nat, you can tell me the truth. I'm always here for you."

"What about Janet?" she responded, coldly, referring to the supposed new girlfriend of Steve's.

"I'm not seeing Janet. She's with Hank." he said, seeming a bit annoyed with Natasha trying to shift focus.

"Look, Steve, I'm fine. Just leave me be. You had your chance to be there for me, but you decided to leave."

"Nat, you know precisely why I left. I need to know that when I'm with someone, they show the same loyalty I show them."

"And you're trying to say I never did that?" Natasha said angrily. "Steve, you should know that I loved you more than any of those men who flirted with me. Sure, ill make it seem I like it, but at the end of the day, I would still be yours."

Steve was silent.

"I have to go." she said, pulling away.

* * *

Steve arrived at her apartment door hours later, intending to apologize. He heard raised voices, one of anger, the other of fear. Natasha's voice belonged to the fear one. Steve was wondering what was possibly going on until he heard a smack and a sob of pain. He burst through the door to see Natasha on the floor, nursing her cheek, and an angry Paul glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing, pal?" Paul said. Steve was furious. Shaking with anger.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled, tackling him and unloading on him, beating his face until he was unconscious. Panting, he looked at Natasha, looking sadly embarrassed. He approached her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. She whimpered.

"I was too ashamed. I'm the Black Widow, for Christ sakes. I shouldn't allow myself to get this compromised."

"Never feel that way. You're not at fault. And you're much stronger than this. You're my top girl, remember?"

"That was when we were dating."

Steve nodded. "Maybe that's something we should resume."

Natasha smiled and kissed him.

"Before we head out, there's something I need to do."

He set her down on the kitchen counter and handcuffed Paul to a radiator. He took a Sharpie and wrote on his face "WOMAN BEATER". He picked Natasha back up and told the neighbour to call the police. He walked Natasha outside to his motorcycle. He sat her on it and they rode away.

* * *

Songs listened to during writing:

Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel the Love

Phil Collins - Two Hearts

Daft Punk - Get Lucky

Saga - On the Loose


	8. Demon Within

**Wow, did my previous one shot ever bomb. It seems no one read it. If it sucked, I hope this one will make it up.**

Steve was, without a doubt, the sweetest, most kindest person she ever met. She initially tried to ignore his charm when he gave her a drawing of her that he drew while they were in a meeting, but soon melted into it bumped they went into the city and spent the day together.

They grew so close, in fact, that when he didn't show up to act as her date for a charity gala, she was concerned as well as offended. This wasn't at all like Steve.

"JARVIS, where is Steve?" she asked as she returned to Stark Tower.

"Mr. Rogers is not in the building at the moment."

"Ok. Could you leave him a message for me?"

"Mr. Rogers currently has communications with you blocked."

"What? Why?"

"I am unsure."

"Well, at least tell him when he returns he can forget about being my friend." she said, storming off.

* * *

She was in a meeting with SHIELD alongside Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint, but still no Steve.

"Thank you all for being here. We have something important to discuss." Fury said, walking in.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rogers?" Clint asked, with Natasha rolling her eyes.

"Captain Rogers is the main concern of this meeting. Last night he was taking into custody in relation to a gruesome mass murder in Queens." Natasha looked at Fury, floored.

"What?"

"Have a look for yourself." Fury turned on a television and it began playing footage of Steve amongst a group at a bus terminal. He accidentally bumped into a woman carrying groceries. He immediately dropped to help her. When he stood back up, Natasha noticed him slightly twitch violently and pulled out a knife, stabbing all 7 people to death."

The video ended. Everyone was stunned.

"What the hell?" Tony enunciated.

"We had him transferred to our holding block here. He is insisting he's innocent."

"I'll go interview him." Natasha said, leaving the room.

* * *

She approached his cell and could see his head hang low.

"Steve. How could you?" she said, sadness in her voice.

He looked at her, eyes red. "I swear, I do not remember doing this. At all."

"Steve, we saw the footage. It was you. We thought- I thought I knew you." Steve stood up and stood in front of her, still behind the glass.

"You do, I swear. I am-" he said, before suddenly he began twitching again. She noticed this and became concerned.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

He laughed, evilly. "I ain't Steve, darling." a voice ripe with a thick British accent said. Natasha stood back, shocked.

He began flexing his muscles. "This fella sure is song, ain't he?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Steve Rogers?"

"Well, my name is Liam, first off." he said.

"Wait a minute. Liam Stonehouse, the serial killer from England? We executed you last week!"

"Exactly! But I thought to myself, it be a shame to end it all here, so I best find me a host of sorts, then I found this mug helping some old bat with her groceries, so I decided he was the prime candidate."

"You get out of him right now. You give him back to me."

"Not yet. Mate needs to get his punishment. He killed 7 people after all."

"You killed 7 people. Now give him back."

He laughed. "He means that much to you?"

"Yes."

He laughed again. "Know what the best thing about all this is? I can hurt myself, and I won't feel it. He will. Watch."

He breathed in and then slammed his head off the hard metal wall. Natasha gasped. He turned, blood evident on his head.

"Now I switch back to Stevey boy!" he exclaimed, before the face turned to pain, and Steve was back. He clutched his forehead and fell to the ground.

"Steve! Are you alright?"

"My head. What happened?"

"Steve, that's not important, what is is that I believe you. The spirit of an executed murderer has possessed you. We need to flush him out."

"How?"

"I'll be right back." she said, running off.

* * *

She found Fury in his office. "Fury, Steve is innocent. Liam Stonehouse is inside him."

Fury looked up at her and sighed. "Yes. I know."

"What do we do?"

**WHAT DO THEY DO? TUNE IN...WHENEVER I FIGURE IT OUT!**

**Songs listened to:**

**Pink Floyd - Waiting for the Worms**

**Lionel Richie - All Night Long**

**The Chipmunks - Diamond Dolls (nostalgia ;))**

**Coolio - Gangsters Paradise**

**Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel the Love**


	9. Being a Parent

Steve sat looking at the note Natasha had left for him.

_Steve,_

_ You have every right to hate me for what I'm doing, but the truth is that I don't think I can be a mother and lover you want. I've never been in this situation before, so it's scary to me. Which is why I have to leave. Never think I don't love you and James. But, until I think I can be a mother, or maybe never, I'm not going to be around. Please don't try to find me. _

_ Natasha_

Steve didn't know how to feel. He was mad at her for being cowardly, but he knew why she would feel that way. The Red Room would abort any child she carried. But it had been a week since James was born, now the little guy had no mother. And Steve had no Natasha.

He was wanting to marry her so that they could raise him in a stable environment. She was just too insecure to give him an answer.

James began crying from his crib. Steve turned his attention to him and changed his diaper. He could handle the kid, but he didn't know if he could handle the loneliness.

* * *

Two months pass. He started bringing James to a daycare and sitting with the other moms. They would spend a good time just gawking at Steve in attracted manners.

"So where is James's mother?" a mom named Shelby asked.

"She's...gone." Steve replied.

"Aww. Poor baby. No wife. No mother for the baby."

"It's hard, but I manage."

Shelby stood up and picked up her daughter Andrea. She pulled out a card and gave it to Steve.

"Call me so we can talk more." and she left. Steve was handed 10 more numbers that day.

* * *

Another month passed. James grew out a head of red hair. It made him sad a little as he had one of his favourite features of Natasha: her fiery red hair.

"You need to start moving on from her." Tony said while visiting.

"Stark, I don't know. Natasha is the one girl I really love."

"But it's highly unlikely she's ever coming back."

"You don't know that." Steve argued.

"Steve, this is Natasha were talking about. She tends to stick by her word. And if she says she isn't coming back-"

"Shut up, Stark." Steve warned.

"Alright, alright. But sooner or later, you'll realize it by yourself."

* * *

It was James's first birthday. He started walking a week before, but he still stumbles. After an exhausting party with his daycare friends, Steve put the birthday boy in his crib and got ready for bed. As he left the bathroom, he heard a knock at the front door. He moved silently through the apartment. He opened the door to inform the knocker that it was a little late for visitors when the person standing there took him by surprise: Natasha.

"Nat?"

"Hi Steve." she said shyly.

Steve was too surprised for words. "Wh- ho-"

She gave a very, very brief amused smile before removing it from her facial features.

"Why now." he said, in a non questioning tone, clearly upset with her.

"I needed to evaluate myself. I believed so much that I wasn't good enough for the two of you."

"That was, to be blunt, a very stupid thought." Steve said. "You left James without a mother. For one whole year I had to raise him alone. You missed out on his first steps.

Her face produced a smile of joy and regret. "He's walking?" she asked, her voice rife with sadness. He took note of this.

"Yes, he is." he replied, a little less angry.

Silence.

"I think I'm just wasting my breath, right? There's no way you're taking me back. I'm gonna go." she turned to leave, but a hand enveloped her arm and she was pulled closer to Steve.

"Don't you dare. Not only does James need a mother, I need a wife."

She looked tearfully at him. "You'd take me back after what I did?"

"Always. I love you, Natasha."

She lightly sobbed as they kissed and he guided her into the apartment.

* * *

The next morning Steve carried James into the kitchen where Natasha was sat.

"James, I want you to meet someone very special. This is your mother, Natasha. Can you say "Hi, Natasha"?"

"H-" was all that was said before the baby began gurgling. Natasha smiled brightly. Steve handed her James. She cradled him in her arms.

"Hi, James." she said. The baby smiled at its mother, and tears of joy streaked down her face.

"I was dumb to think I couldn't do this." she said. Steve smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I almost forgot." she said, reaching into a bag she had beside her and pulled out a teddy bear, giving it to James.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." she whispered, nuzzling the baby with her head.


	10. Melt

It was no secret or even a hint of doubt that the Black Widow was becoming cozy with Captain America. And in Natasha's opinion, this wasn't very good.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with Steve. He is perfect in every way. He can cook, he was charming, he was overall the ideal partner, but that wasn't her. It was expected of her to believe that love was for children and she was forcing herself to remember that.

So she started to avoid him. Decline invitations to do various activities. Pretty soon, he stopped trying.

So when she ran into him when entering the Tower's empty library, it took her a little off guard when the face he gave her didn't feature the genuinely happy smile that lit up her day, no matter what. It was a face of despair, and sadness.

"Agent Romanoff." he greeted, turning back to his book.

"Steve, haven't I told you a billion times to call me Nat?" she said.

"You said that was reserved for your closest friends."

"I do consider you a close friend." she replied.

"Still? Thought you hated me or something."

On the outside, she took it in stride and nodded. Inside, she wanted to run over and hug him.

"I don't hate you. I just don't feel I should become too close to you."

His features injected a heartbreaking new layer of sadness. "Oh. So no more days out on the town?"

She sighed. "No. It's too intimate. Too close."

He nodded. "I see. I came off too strong. I apologize. It's just...I don't have any friends to hang out with. So with you, I thought I found one. But I see you don't feel the same."

Her eyes were stinging. She looked to the ground.

"I'll get out of your way." he placed the book on the table and headed for the door. He turned to her.

"Thanks for being a friend to me. For a little while, anyway." and with that he left.

There are people who say they put their hearts under lock and key. Natasha always told herself that hers was locked under four layers of steel encasement. Steve had just smashed through all four and melted it into ooze.

She raced out of the library and caught up to Steve in seconds.

"Steve, wait!"

He turned just as she tackled him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." she pleadingly said, hugging him. "You're not just a friend, Steve. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." he replied.


	11. Captive

I do acknowledge the similarities to futurerustfuture-dust's really great "So Many Things That I Would Do (If I Had My Way With You)" overat Archiveofourown, but an idea came to me for a less smutty version. I hope he/she isn't mad, but this is what cured my blockage of creative thought. Enjoy! This is a reupload. Needed some fixing.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

"Barton, the Red Room has activated Natasha Romanoff." Hill informed Clint.

"Babe, is that supposed to scare me?" he asked, tauntingly as he fought off agents of Red Room.

"She's the Black Widow. If you bothered to read the mission files, you'd know this."

Clint turned serious. "What does Fury want me to take her as? Dead. Or Alive?"

"Alive preferably, Hawkeye." Fury suddenly said in place of Hill.

Clint jokingly cringed. "Babe, you got old." an audible sigh and light giggle was heard.

He made his way through the crowd of fighters until he spotted her: short wavy red locks and beauty model looks. She was firing off two guns at the same time. Probably a tactic to seem badass, Clint deduced. She spotted him and shot, he ducked. He pulled out an arrow and fired it at her, knocking one of the guns out of her hand. As she ran out of ammo on the other and took time to reload, Clint ran at her and clotheslined her to the ground, kicking the gun away.

"Move again and i'll send you to hell early." he said, aiming an arrow right in her face. She sarcastically put her hands up in surrender.

"Maria, we got her. And I just scored a dinner date with you." he smirked at the audible sigh that responded from the mike. He turned his focus back to the red headed warrior.

"Natasha Romanoff, on behalf of SHIELD, I'm placing you under arrest."

* * *

He had her handcuffed and loaded into the quinjet back to the Triskelion, as well as numerous other members of the Red Room.

"Fury. We got her." Clint reported, receiving an angry glare from said woman.

"The Widow? You've captured her?" Fury responded.

"Yup. In my custody right now. We're on our way now."

"Good. Did you take any other agents?"

"About 10 others. Our ETA is roughly an hour."

"Alright. See you then." Clint hung up and smirked at his prisoner.

"So, Red. Tell me. How old are you? 25? 30?"

She remained silent, angry glaring as she fidgeted with the cuffs binding her hands behind her.

"I'd not do that if i were you. I might take leniency on you if you be cooperative. Now then, how old are you?"

She scowled. "I am 27." she said, with thick Russian accent.

"Hopefully I will learn to understand you. Heard your accent changes with the country you're in. Decent trait for a spy."

"If you know that much about me, surely you would have known my age already." she replied. And like what Clint said, the accent slowly faded, becming a tiny bit clearer.

"Eh. Details. Talk more later. I'm tired." he slunked down in his seat. "Hill, make sure she doesn't try to wriggle out of those restraints." and he dosed off. Hill strolled over to the redhead and stood in front of her, arms folded and a taunting smirk on her face. Natasha only glared.

* * *

Arriving at the Triskelion, Natasha was led off the plane and to a detention block. Clint went into a debriefing, to fill Fury in on the mission details.

"So what do we do with her? The deadly Black Widow." he asked, picking his teeth with a pick.

"We break her. Bring her onto our side."

"But how? It took awhile to get her to say one word."

"Well, we've been assigning the other Red Room members to our people so they have one on one breakdown. I'll assign her to you."

"Can't. I don't do that sort of thing. Besides, I have enough firepower to deal with in Maria. Not sure i can sustain a second stallion."

"Well, Barton, who do you recommend?"

Clint shrugged for a second before seeing Steve Rogers walk by. Since emerging from the ice Steve did nothing but complete missions and lounge about in his apartment. The only people he interacted with out of work were his landlord and the various delivery boys from local pizzerias, Chinese restaurants and sub sandwiches stores. Perhaps it would be good for him to have some form of companionship.

"How about Cap there?"

Fury looked at Steve. "Why him?"

"He has nothing else to do. Plus, he could do with "bonding" with another human, rather than being some damn lonely all the time."

Fury nodded. "Farnsworth, have Miss Romanoff delivered to the following apartment."

* * *

Steve returned to his room because Fury asked him to meet him there. He opened the door and found Fury standing there.

"Captain. Good to see you came."

"I do live here after all. What is this about, sir?"

Fury motioned for him to follow him into the living room. Steve was taken aback when he spotted Natasha chained to a wall by the waist, a vicious snarl on her face. She glared up at Steve, unhappy.

"Captain, meet Natasha Romanoff. She's gonna be your.."roommate" for the time being."

Steve looked at Fury. "Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow?"

"The very same."

"How did you capture her? And why is she chained up in my room?"

"She slipped up while we fought in Russia. And we need to break her. Get her on our side."

Steve turned back to the woman, who was examining the room, possibly looking for a way to pick the chain's lock.

"So, that's where I come in, i'm guessing."

"Indeed. You two get along now. Here's the key to the chain. Unlock it only when she won't try to kill you." he said, and left. Steve looked at the closed door the director just walked through before turning back to the woman on his floor.

"They send a boy to try and break me. How very amateur of what is claimed to be the worlds finest defense agency." she taunted.

"Ma'am, i'm a lot older than I seem. Tell me who you are."

"As if you don't already know. You most likely read my file, considering you know my code name." she replied, American accent more noticeable.

"All I know is you're a dangerous Russian assassin. I don't know why you are here. And how someone as skilled as you can get herself captured so easily."

"It was a fluke. And why should I tell you about myself? I know nothing of you."

Steve sat back. "Alright then, Natasha." he said, saying her name as if to prove a point. "Since I know your name, ill tell you mine. Steve Rogers."

He saw her eyes widen briefly before returning to neutral. "Captain America." she said.

"Yes, that's me. Frozen in time for seventy years, now here I am."

She had no reply.

"Now then. Since we know something about one another, mind telling me your affiliation? KGB?"

"No. And I will not tell you either." she spat.

"Alright then." he said. "I'm going to make some lunch, then im gonna leave for awhile."

He got up and went to the kitchen, preparing some hamburgers. She sat in place as he did so. Soon he placed two of them on a plate along with some water and brought them to her. He set it down on the floor. She looked at it in apparent disgust.

"American garbage." she stated, refusing to eat.

"Alright then. Starve" he said, and he picked one up and ate it. He watched her watching him eat. He saw her mouth open when he reached for the second and her hand slightly shake. He smiled and left it.

"It's there if you want it." he said and got up. As he headed out the door, he saw out of the corner of his eye Natasha picking the burger up and eating, seeming rather grateful.

* * *

He returned an hour later to find her sitting in a rather uncomfortable position. He thought of the possible reasons until the obvious one struck him.

"You need to pee."

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying yes, but the look on her face gave her answer away.

"Alright. Let's figure this out." his bathroom was right near where his front door was. He looked at the chain. Fury must have thought this as it was extendable. It would stretch out to the bathroom. He flipped the switch on the lock that said extend.

"Walk this way." he said, guiding her over. She cast him an annoyed look and entered the bathroom. After five minutes, she finished. He ordered her back to her spot and switched it to retract. The chain was once again short, limiting her movement.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't try to escape." he said.

"Even if I did, I would still have to deal with this." she said, knocking her fist on the chain on her waist. "I'm tired now. Please leave me be." she said, slinking down against the wall and closing her eyes. She looked uncomfortable. Prisoner or not, she should have a comfortable sleep. He went into the hallway leading to his bedroom and produced a pillow and blanket. He threw them over to her as her eyes opened.

"You know I can sleep like this right? This isn't the first time I've been held captive." she said. He shrugged. "It's supposed to get cold tonight. Thought you'd want to be warm. Anyway, goodnight." he turned towards his room. She waited until he left to wrap herself in the blanket and lay down on the pillow.

* * *

Natasha woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Great coffee, it seemed. She looked hopefully around and saw her jailer pouring some into a cup.

"Want some?" he asked.

She momentarily forgot about her restraint as she tried to walk over, but was tossed back to the ground. She grimaced as Steve brought her a cup.

"You alright?" he asked. She glared at him. He set the coffee down on the floor and sat in a chair across from her. She slowly picked it up.

"A thank you wouldn't kill you." he said. She looked at him again.

"Thank you." she forced out in a sarcastic tone, a full fledged American accent now present.

"I don't understand. You're Russian, but yet you speak fluent English?"

"I can adapt my accent."

"Well, aside from that, you should be thankful anyway. It seems your comrades are only lucky enough to get stale bread and water."

"And what makes me so special? That I'm more lethal?" she spat, growing rather annoyed at his persistence.

"Because you're in my custody. And that I'm not an asshole. Think what you want about America, just know that no matter what I'm going to at least offer you some hospitality."

She swallowed a gulp of coffee, her gaze turned from bitterness to a surprised guilt.

He got up and returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you." she said, a lot more genuinely. He looked at her, the trace of a smile on his face. He turned the burner on for his stove.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She waited a moment before nodding as Steve pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

* * *

So how goes the Black Widow, Cap?" an Agent Grover asked as they sat in a meeting room.

"She's a tiny bit less hostile. Amazingly she hasn't tried to escape."

"I heard she bides her time. Waits for the right moment, you know?"

"I suppose. I still have close watch on her. So if she tries anything, i'll stop her." he replied. Grover nodded.

"I got saddled with this stubborn woman named Contessa. She's a real bitch."

"I see. I hope you're not using physical tactics to break her. I've heard some pretty nasty stories today about how these Russians are being treated." Steve said, looking around to see if any other agents were around

"Oh, no. I'm not gonna resort to hitting a woman for information."

"Good."

Grover finished his drink. "Well, good luck. And keep an eye out. Agent Robson has proclaimed his desire to have his way with the Widow. If you know what I mean." he said. Steve watched as he left.

* * *

Steve was returning to his room when said Agent Robson walked to him.

"Captain Rogers, I was hoping I would run into you. I heard you're having problems with the Widow, so if its not a problem I would like to have ten minutes alone with-"

Steve whirled round on him. "You're not going anywhere near her. She may currently be an enemy, but she's not here as your personal play thing. Understand?"

Robson nodded begrudgingly. Steve returned to his room and shut the door. He walked into the living room to see Natasha sitting there. When she saw him, he could have sworn she seemed glad to see him.

"You've been gone awhile." she said, trying to seem snarky.

"Had errands to run. Still wont join us?"

"No."

"That's a shame. You could have been free by now." he pulled up a chair.

"How's about you tell me more in regards to you. Who do you work for?"

She didn't reply.

"Miss Romanoff, this would be-"

"Red Room." she said. "I work for Red Room."

"I see. For how long?"

"Since I was eight."

Steve turned a bit saddened. "You've been like this since you were a little girl?"

"Yes. And I don't care to elaborate further on that."

"Ok. See, if you came over to us, you wouldn't be sent to kill. Only in the extreme situations."

"Captain Rogers, you persist on circling around the same loop. There is no way I'm saying yes. So the sooner you let me go, the sooner we can all move on with our lives."

Steve nodded. "Ok." he said. He got up and called someone.

"Hello? Yes, she isn't cooperating with me. I think she may be better off in a more strict enviroment. See you soon." he hung up.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Agent Dunbar. He is known to be a little rough with the more stubborn captives. I've given up trying, so I'll hand you off to him and we'll see how long it is until you crack."

She felt suddenly scared. This was an odd feeling she felt, as she forced herself to no longer feel it a long time ago. Steve tossed her the key. She caught it and looked at it for awhile.

"Go ahead. Unlock it. Dunbar will be here in a minute."

As if on he heard, Dunbar appeared. He smiled menacingly at her. She looked back at Steve and tossed him the key.

"I don't want to go with him." she said quietly. Steve was taken aback. She seemed...frightened. Should he view this as progress?

"Thank you, Dunbar. You can go."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." Steve replied. "I changed my mind."

Dunbar nodded and left. Steve turned back to Natasha.

"Thought you wanted to leave."

She sat down, no response. "Leave me alone."

Steve nodded and went to his room. He wondered what made her change her mind. Did she know Dunbar? Was this part of some elaborate plan?

Little did he know that the reason was not out of mischeif or fear. Or even romance. The Black Widow was starting to feel...safe with the Captain.

Steve decided to continue on with his goal. He wasn't one to give in easily, so he pulled up the chair and waited for her to wake up. He was curious. Why would a highly lethal Russian spy give in so easily to such an honestly juvenile scare tactic? He saw her eyes start to flutter open, and soon his deep ocean blues met with her sparkling green.

"Were you watching me all night?" she asked, sitting up in a way that the chain wouldn't hurt her. He was not a huge fan of having her like that, but he needed to be sure he could trust her.

"No. Just got up about five minutes ago."

She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "I'm assuming you intend to hit me up with more questions?"

"Yes." he said, nodding. She sighed.

"Can I at least get some coffee first?"

"I'll give you coffee in exchange for one answer. That seems fair to me."

"Fine." she said, annoyed.

"Why did you join a Russian spy agency at age eight?"

"I didn't join. I was, as they put it, selected."

"You mean like recruited? That young?"

"You could say that." she said. "Does that earn me that coffee?"

"I am a man of my word." he said. He turned behind him and picked up an already brewed cup and handed it to her. She took it and offered another genuine thank you.

"You know, I may not have started young, but I was pretty much eager to fight since I was eight." Steve said, taking his seat as Natasha sipped her coffee. She glanced at him.

"Elaborate." she said.

"Well, I was very sickly as a kid. To the point I found myself on my deathbed sometimes. My lungs were crap, my bones were brittle. I was downright unhealthy. It was a major problem when I tried to enlist."

"If that is the case, how did you even get enlisted?"

"Well, after trying to enlist as myself and getting turned away, I started making up aliases. John Bradley. Samuel Kelter. Max Daniels. Still sent away. Finally, a doctor, Abraham Erskine, took a chance on me. He signed me up for his super soldier program and made me into who I am today."

Natasha set the cup down. "That sound slide what I went through. Bar the fake names."

Steve's brow furrowed. "You were in a super soldier program?"

"Red Room's. When I said selected, I meant taken. Taken from my family and thrown into this world of death, and blood, and agro. For twelve years they trained me, and when I was 20, they injected me. After that, I became the Black Widow."

Steve took this in. "It seems, Miss Romanoff, we're starting to get along." he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Call me Natasha." she said. He looked at her. "I can't stand Miss Romanoff."

He smiled. "Alright. Natasha."

He turned away before he saw a small smile on her own face.

* * *

Natasha was sleeping when Steve's phone rang. He swiftly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Captain. It's Fury. I'm calling to check in on your progress."

"Ive learned some things about her. Like when she started working for Red Room and such."

"Alright, but it's still not the type of information we need. And how's it going bringing her to our side?"

"It's...coming along."

"Captain, it's important to our organization that we get her on the same page as us. If you can't do that, Agent Robson has voiced his interest in taking over."

Steve felt himself clench his teeth. "Sir, with all due respect to Robson, I don't think his intentions are what they seem."

"That may be, but I need someone who can do the job. And if you can't, he can."

"I'll get it done. I just need time."

"Fine. But be fast about it." and with that the director hung up. Steve placed the phone down on the receiver and turned to look at the sleeping captive. She looked oddly peaceful. He was starting to become fond of her and sort of enjoyed the company, but his task had to be fulfilled. She couldn't stay chained up in his living room forever. Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow he'd crack her. And he would succeed. He was certainly not going to allow Robson to do it. Tomorrow. He turned towards his room.

* * *

He began allowing her to take showers as it had been two days since she was cleaned. Of course, her chain was still on, but she managed to do the job. He took her clothes and put them in the washer. He gave her some clothing: white t-shirt, black leather jacket, jeans to wear in the meantime.

"I must say, you have great fashion sense." she quipped, the chain hidden under the clothing.

"Let's drop the banter. What were you and Red Room doing when you were captured?"

"Why Steven, I thought we both shared. You share something, then I will."

"Natasha, we don't-"

"Steven." she said. He knew she wasn't budging. He sighed in frustration.

"Fine. During my time in the army, there was this girl. She was smart and fierce, someone who would kick your ass if you tried to kick hers."

"What was her name?" she asked, intrigued.

"Peggy. Her name was Peggy."

The way he said it was noticeable. He seemed sad. And rather...guilty.

"You cared for her."

He nodded. "She was very beautiful. I had hoped to maybe take her dancing, but..."

"But what?"

"But I crashed the Red Skull's plane into the ice. And that's where I myself remained for over 70 years."

There was sympathy in her eyes. "And you never got the chance to be with her."

"No. She was murdered in 1952. Jealous ex-boyfriend gunned her down in London."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just wish I got to properly say goodbye to her."

They sat in silence for awhile until Steve cleared his throat.

"Alright then, I shared. It's your turn."

She nodded. "The Red Room was in the process of infiltrating Moscow's government in an attempt to section the country off. I thought it was a rather flawed idea, but I was forced to go through with it. During that time, the archer captured me. Now here I sit, chained to your wall, spilling to you secrets I thought I'd never share."

"Likewise. Minus the chained to the wall part." he said with a small laugh. She chuckled as well. She froze. Did she just _laugh_? Steve smiled.

"It seems I'm making more and more progress each day." he said, standing up. "Do you eat pizza? Or is that "American garbage" as well?" Natasha looked at him and smiled. "If this as a different scenario, Steve Rogers, I'd say we were starting to become friends."

Steve took that into thought. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd say so as well."

* * *

Fury summoned Steve to his office first thing in the morning.

"Captain. Have a seat."

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Despite the info you gave us on Red Room, the board and I feel there hasn't been progress made in getting the Black Widow onto our side. So therefore we have removed her from your custody."

Steve was upset. "Why did you do that? I was starting to talk her round to the idea."

"The board was impatient. So she was reassigned."

"To who?"

Fury didnt answer.

"Fury, if you gave her to Robson, I swear to god I will kill him."

"I cannot say. But be thankful your apartment is vacant now."

Steve left in anger. Not only did they not consult him, they handed her off to someone who might hurt her, someone like Robson. And if it was Robson, he'd have no problem beating him to an inch of his life. He stormed through the halls and back to his room. He went to the living room and looked sadly at the empty chain. In some strange way, he grew fond of the red haired spy sitting on the floor of his living room and it was strange not seeing her there. He sighed and went to his room. He took of his shoes and laid down for awhile, deep in thought. He would have let her go soon anyway. She probably didn't really mean that friends remark, so he should probably get used to having his room to himself again. He got up and grabbed his bike keys and headed out the door. Walking through the halls, he heard soft whimpers and an angry male voice coming from Robson's room. A quiet anger boiled through him as he opened the door. Natasha was tied to a chair, her cheeks deep red from smacks and her white shirt slightly ripped. Robson was breathing hard, hand raised and was looking at Steve. Steve was shaking in anger as he pummelled Robson. He threw the bloodied agent through his table and went to Natasha. He untied her and she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. He scooped her up in a fireman hold and walked her out of the room. As they exited, Fury came towards them.

"Captain, what the hell is-"

"Natasha is my responsibility. Understand?" he said, fiercely. Fury could tell both individuals were upset. Natasha looked at the director and he saw her face was deep red. Not just from being abused, but humiliation mixed with anger.

"Understood." Steve nodded and walked Natasha away. Fury walked into Robson's destroyed apartment.

"Congratulations. You've just made an enemy out of Captain America."

* * *

Steve entered his bedroom and laid Natasha down on the bed. She was shivering, so he pulled the covers over her.

"It's ok now. You're back with me now. Everything's fine now."

She looked into his eyes. Although there weren't any tears, Steve could tell the sudden shift from niceness to cruelty impacted her.

"You sleep in my bed tonight, alright?" he said.

She didn't reply. He went to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you." she said quietly. He nodded and turned out the light and shut the door. She curled up in a fetal position and fell asleep.

* * *

Steve woke the next day on the living room couch with a bit of a sore back. He slowly pushed himself up.

"Rough night?" a voice asked.

He turned to see Natasha, back in her little area. The chain back around her waist.

"I thought I put you in my room last night." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You did. But knowing that I'd have to come back here anyway, I decided to do it myself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." she said, rubbing her cheek. "My face still stings a bit."

"He had no right to do that to you." he said, getting up and sitting on the floor in front of her. "Want some ice?"

She shook her head. "It's not that painful. I'm no stranger to that sort of punishment." she stated. "But the viciousness of his assault...that's what got to me."

Steve delicately placed his hand on her cheek. She looked at him.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe here. With me."

She smiled and rubbed his hand. A minute later he took it back and got up to go into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go shower and i'll whip up some breakfast, yeah?" she nodded and headed for the bathroom, Steve pulling some eggs out of the fridge.

* * *

Steve ran into Robson in the cafeteria at lunch. Robson had to use crutches and his neck was in a brace. He glared at Steve.

"You're lucky I'm so banged up. I'd give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Really? Ignoring the fact that i kicked your ass because you were physically harming a woman who couldn't fight back, I'm fairly certain that I would still throw you through that table each and every time. I'm a super soldier. So remember that when you try and mess with the people I care about." he stopped when he realized what he said. Robson looked confused as well.

"You care about the Black Widow?"

Steve turned and left, the looks from Robson and others following him.

* * *

Steve had successfully gained her trust, therefore he was able to obtain more information from her than he was receiving. She told him Red Room's history and it's main objectives. She also gave him confirmation on some of the organization's misdoings.

"So it was us that bombed the Finnish embassy in France." she said, nibbling on the Chinese food Steve brought her.

"Why was that?"

"Well, the ambassador and our leader, Viktor Nitkinin, were friends, so now and then Viktor would call him up for some favours. Then, out of nowhere, the ambassador began refusing. And Viktor hates being told no. So he planted a bomb in his office and killed him."

"A bit extreme. I would have just taken his family and forced him to do what I wanted him to do."

Natasha looked surprised. "Steve Rogers, it seems you have a sadistic side. but like I said, he doesn't like being told no. Especially when he's in a bad mood."

"Sounds like him and my old colonel, Chester Phillips would get along. He hated not getting his way."

She smiled. It slipped away a minute later. "This is new for me."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"You're my captor, yet I think of you more as a friend than an enemy."

"I was starting to think the same thing." he said, handing her some wontons. "I'm actually kind of glad. I don't have too many friends."

"I'm shocked. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"I guess they think I'm still having a hard time with all this. The new technologies and whatnot. But I've gotten the hang of it. I have a cell phone. I know what Internet is. I'm not that dumb."

"You not even dumb." she said. "You are very smart and if I wasn't with Red Room, I'd follow you into any battle."

"Thank you." he said, with a smile. He wasn't expecting her to pay him a compliment. "Maybe that means you'll join SHIELD, then?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. He smiled back. "It was worth a shot." he said, stealing a dumpling from her plate. She in turn took an egg roll.

* * *

Fury spotted Steve in the Triskelion's lobby. He had been looking for him all day.

"Fury, I'm noticing a lot of the Red Room agents out here, is there-"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. The Russian government has ordered the return of the 10 agents, effective immediately."

"Oh." he said. "That also includes-"

"The Black Widow, yes. Have her up on the helipad in the next 20 minutes." and he walked away. Steve's face fell a bit.

* * *

Steve returned to the apartment. Natasha smiled at him as he entered the living room. "Hey."

Steve said nothing. Instead he walked over to her and knelt down, putting the key into the chain's lock.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The Russian government ordered your return. I need to get you up onto the helipad."

"Oh." she replied. The chain uncuffed itself from her waist. She didn't stand up right away.

"Here's the uniform you came here with." he said, handing her the black skintight one piece. She took it slowly and stood up.

"Come on." he said, taking her hand.

* * *

The trip to the helipad was a quiet one, both with the deep feeling of knowing that they probably wouldn't see each other again. The elevator door opened and Steve let go of her hand, motioning for her to step out. She looked at him as she did. He himself stepped out and watched as the other 9 agents filed onto a quinjet.

"Well, Miss Romanoff, I guess this is goodbye." he said, extending his hand. She looked at it and then at him.

"Goodbye, Steve." she said, shaking the hand. "And if we meet again, remember. It's Natasha."

He smiled a little before taking back his hand and stepping back as two other SHIELD agents escorted Natasha to the jet. A moment later she ran back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. "Thank you. For everything." The agents pulled her off and back on course to the jet. They didn't break eye contact until the jet's hatch closed and it flew off into the air.

Steve returned to his room and looked at the once again empty chain. He nodded to himself and retreated to his room. For the first time in a week, he felt lonely again.

* * *

A month passed by and the debate about the Red Room agents capture was tearing apart American-Russian relations. Finally, an explosion in an American weapons factory occurred, and immediately suspecting Red Room, SHIELD declared war with them.

Steve was on the ground in Moscow, fighting off in surging hostiles while Clint provided sniper support. Their movements were being monitored by the one known as Viktor.

"Natasha, it appears your moment for revenge has arrived." he said, as the red haired spy walked towards him.

"How is that?" she asked, Russian accent thick.

"Their precious captain is fighting for them. He is the one who kept you, no? Kept you on a chain. A _leash._"

She looked at the screen and saw Steve deflecting bullets and explosions near him. She winced a little.

"Second thought, I shall deal with him myself." he said, walking away. Natasha knew this wasn't good.

* * *

"Hawkeye, where is my sniper support?" Steve demanded, struggling to make his way through the dense hostile crowd.

"A bit preoccupied at the moment." Clint replied, firing at incoming hostiles.

"Well, when you're not too busy-" he began before he was punched in the face. He looked up at his attacker. Viktor Nitkinin.

"It appears captain you are not as quick as they say you are." he taunted, kicking him in the stomach.

"I don't see cheap shots." he responded as he stood up. "You must be Viktor."

"Indeed I am. You were the one who held Natasha captive."

Steve's eyes widened at her name. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. Though she was punished for her fraternization."

Steve grew angry and threw his shield at him. Viktor deflected it and cracked him in the face. He took Steve's shield and began hitting him with it. Steve snatched it back and slammed it into Viktor's face. Viktor was enraged and unleashed an assault on Steve, ripping off his mask and knocking him to the ground.

"You Americans and your cockiness. You expect to come here, take our people, wage war on us and not suffer the consequences?"

"The fight is for the greater good." Steve replied, getting on his hands and knees. "These people deserve to be able to not live in fear of you."

"Then I shall take great pleasure in killing you." Viktor pulled out a gun and held it to Steve's head. A shot rang out. Steve opened his eyes to see Viktor laying dead on the ground near him. He looked up to see Natasha standing there, gun in hand. She put it away and ran to tend to Steve.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Her American accent was in affect.

"I'll live." he slowly got up. "You killed your boss. That normally is a fireable offence."

"He isn't my boss anymore." she replied, ignoring the joking nature.

Steve looked away. "He, uh, he mentioned he punished you."

Natasha nodded. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Steve was on his feet, observing the chaos. "So what will you do now?"

Natasha didnt respond immediately. "If I were to join SHIELD, I wouldn't be working for them. I would be working for you."

He turned to her. "Is it because you missed me?" he said, trying for a joke.

"Yes." she replied seriously. "I never had a friend before. A real one."

His face turned serious as she hugged him. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Alright then. When can you start?"

* * *

"Rogers, do you have eyes on the target?" Fury asked through the mike.

"Affirmative. Daniels is in the factory across the street. Second floor."

"Good. Romanoff, slip in through the back."

No response.

"Romanoff?"

Nothing. Fury sighed in aggravation.

"Natasha, the factory can secretly be infiltrated with a door in the back. Get to it." Steve said.

"Copy." she replied.

"Rogers, could you please discipline that girl to answer to me as well?" Fury asked, annoyed.

"I can try. Can't promise anything." he said, sarcastically. A female laugh was audible.

"Is she laughing at me?" Fury asked. "Rogers, please tell me she wasn't laughing at me."

The response was the sound of men grunting in pain. Steve saw Daniels in the window, hiding in an office.

"I see him. Going for it." he said, taking a step back before leaping across the street and smashing through the window. Daniels fell to the floor astonished.

"Don't move." Steve said.

Natasha came into the room and looked at the smashed window.

"Did you just-!"

"Yup."

"Without a mask on. Or any form of thought out plan."

"Yup."

"You're crazy." she said, rolling her eyes. Turning slightly, Steve noticed something about her catsuit. Underneath the SHIELD emblem was a patch that looked exactly like the design of Steve's shield. He gently took her arm to examine it.

"When did you get that?" he asked as she looked at it herself. She smiled in pride.

"Two days ago. I like to make it known who I answer to."

Steve smiled a bit. Daniels was still cowering in the corner.

"Oh shoot, almost forgot about you." Steve said. "Earl Daniels, you're under arrest for drug trafficking and international arms dealing. On your feet."

Two SHIELD agents entered and escorted him out. Fury entered. He glared at Natasha.

"I'd say good job, but I'm sure you wouldn't pay it any mind."

"Oh I would. Just don't take orders from you, is all."

"Why not?"

She showed him the Captain America patch on her arm. "Do you see these colours? Meet you in the car, Steve." she walked out. Fury watched as she left. He turned back to Steve.

"Sometimes I wish she was still on a leash in your place."

"Then you wouldn't have the Black Widow on your payroll." Steve said, walking out of the room. Fury sighed and left as well. "Sitwell, could you kindly get Hill on the line. Unless she and Agent Barton aren't otherwise preoccupied."

* * *

In the car, Natasha sat in the passenger seat. Steve opened the driver side door and sat down, handing her a gun.

"Souvenir." he said.

"A .44 magnum. Classy." she said.

"Fury's fuming about you ignoring him again." Steve said, pulling out his car keys.

"Well, I don't work for him, do I? Not my fault he doesn't listen." she responded. Her stomach growled.

"Food?" Steve questioned.

"Saw a pizza place around the corner. Pepperoni and bacon?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." he turned the car on and drove off into the night.


	12. Irresistible

What was it about Steve Rogers that made her, Natasha Romanoff, so obsessed with being near him? Perhaps it was his genuine level of kindness that made him the only likeable guy around the tower. Perhaps it was his incredible culinary skills. Or maybe it was the off the charts level of cuddliness. No matter what, leaning on him was like leaning on a cloud. And made it impossible to stop.

She couldn't help but ask him this when they were both preparing dinner. Steve was mashing potatoes while Natasha sat on the countertop and peeled carrots.

"Steve, why are you so goddamn irresistible?" she asked.

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I managed, for all my life, to resist any man's charm. Then you stroll into my life and I am just a lump of puddy. How do you do it?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell, no!" she exclaimed, surprised at her own level of startlement. "Just curious as to what the reason behind it is."

"Well, if I were to guess, perhaps it something my mom taught me."

"She's my new idol." Natasha stated. Steve chuckled.

"Anyway, she told me that the best way to get through life was to be kind and understanding. Especially to women."

"Your mother was a wise woman." Natasha stated, putting her last carrot into a pot and putting it on the stove. "You really are one of a kind. In the sense that there aren't any men out there like you."

"I wouldn't say there aren't any still out there, they're just hard to find."

"I'm lucky to be able to have found one." she said, wrapping her arms around him. "And this model is the top of the class."

Steve smiled. "And I'm lucky to have found a beautifully complex woman, who never ceases to amaze me." he turned to her, pacing his hands on her hips. She looked into his deep blue eyes and pulled herself closer to him.

"Can you be mine? Just mine and no one else's?" she asked, semi whispering.

He angled her head so they could make eye contact. "I'd love to." and he pressed his lips to her's. The sound of bubbling disrupted the kiss.

"Oh crap, the carrots!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Just take them off the stove. The chicken will be done in five minutes."

"Ok." she said. She took the pot off the stove and set it down on a cool burner. She returned to Steve and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now. Where were we?"


	13. Nurse

Steve was being flown back from a mission that resulted in him breaking his leg. Maria Hill made sure his leg was comfortable.

"How long will I be out?" he asked.

"Maybe a week."

"Damn."

"Maybe it will be good for you. You've been working pretty hard lately."

"I suppose. Could you maybe try and not tell Agent Romanoff about this?"

Hill looked confused. "Why her specifically?"

"She seems to...not like me being wounded. She makes a big deal out of it. She'd request to be my monitor or something."

"I guess so, Captain. It's kind of odd hearing someone say Natasha Romanoff shows affection for someone.

"Thank you, Maria."

The quinjet landed on the Helicarrier and Steve was placed in a medical suite. He fell asleep minutes after hitting the sheets.

When he awoke the next moment, his hope of Natasha not knowing was dashed. She stood at the end of his bed, arms folded and she looked cross.

"Captain. How did you sleep?"

Steve swallowed. "Alright, Agent Romanoff. Who told you?"

She unfolded her arms. "Information, classified or unclassified, always finds a way to be leaked. And frankly I'm insulted you tried to hide this from me."

"I didn't want you to worry." he said, sitting up before she lightly pushed him back down.

"You do not move. Not one muscle until you are 100%." Clint and Maria are dividing up your missions amongst themselves and I will be helping you."

"Ma'am, please, you don't have-"

"I can if I want to. And I do. And for the last goddamn time, call me Natasha."

Stve sighed and laid back. Natasha padded into the kitchen and the sounds of clanking pots were audible.

"What are you doing?" he called.

"Making you some lunch. Does a ham and cheese sandwich sound good? Some soup as well."

"Let me help you." he said, sitting up and as he was about to stand, he turned to see Natasha standing in the doorway, gun aimed at him.

"Last warning, Steven. Lay down."

He complied and she holstered her gun. She returned to the kitchen.

"You know, my mother used to call me Steven when she was cross with me." Steve reminisced.

"Must have been quite often. No offence, you are quite a stubborn man."

"People say it's a good quality."

"To an extent. It's more admirable in the battlefield, not when you're supposed to be resting." she said, cutting slices of cheese from a block.

"I suppose." the conversation dropped until Natasha returned with a tray of sandwich and soup, with a glass of milk. She set it down on the nightstand.

"I hope you're gonna have some too." Steve said.

"I'm fine. I need to run out for an hour or so. If I come back, and this bed is empty, I will go ballistic. Understand?"

Steve nodded. A flicker of a smile danced on her lips before she exited.

_to be continued._


	14. Domestic

How did she find herself here? Living with him in a massive apartment. She was the Black Widow. She was a line wolf in what should be a herd. But yet, every night, be it 10, 12, 2 o'clock she'd return to this apartment and lay her head in a bed beside Steve. It was all so foreign and new to her.

It was 2 in the morning when she silently turned the key in the lock and silently opened the door. As she shut it, the sound of walking alerted her to seemSteve walking into the kitchen. He spotted her.

"Hey. Another late night?" he asked, opening the fridge and getting a carton of milk out. Something she noticed about him was what he typically consumed. The kitchen always had milk, pasta, chicken and cheese stocked up. But she shook this thought out of her head. It was irrelevant to her at the moment.

"Yeah. I hope I didn't wake you." she said, sounding a bit guilty. He shook his head as he poured the milk into a glass.

"No. I couldn't sleep anyway." he put the carton back into the fridge and sat down on one of the stools aligning the little kitchen island they had.

"Were you worrying about me again?" she asked, taking a seat across from him. He didn't answer straight away.

"A little."

"Trust me when I say I'll be back." she replied.

"I know. It just gets lonely around here when you are away."

Natasha looked at the counter. "I still don't know why you asked me to move in with you."

Steve looked at her and stood up, walking towards her. "Well, your apartment was, no disrespect, a hellhole."

She smirked.

"Also because I love you. And wanted to be around you so I could tell you everyday."

He placed his hands on her cheeks, his fingers extending up into the short wavy hair he particularly loved to play with. She placed her hands on his left and looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"You really mean that?"

He crouched down. "Of course I do. You're my sweetheart."

She smiled and locked her lips with his. After they broke apart, he moved his hands off her face and kept his right out to her.

"Come on. It's late and I think some sleep is in order."

She took his hand and they walked to their bedroom. The foreign feeling of being domesticated was gone from Natasha's system by the sunrise.


	15. Nurse 2

Natasha returned to Steve's suite an hour later, having completed her errands. She froze when the bed was empty. She felt herself shake with anger.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she bellowed. A clatter from the bathroom echoed and she was there in a flash. Steve was on the floor, looking startled up at her scowl.

"I can't even use the bathroom?" he asked.

"I suppose I overreacted." she admitted. "But from now on I'm leaving you with a bedpan so this doesn't happen anymore." she bent down to help him up and navigated him to his bed.

"By tomorrow, I'm going to have you transferred to my room. That way I can keep a more proper eye on you." she said.

"Natasha, that is definetly unnecessary."

"Don't bother arguing. It's a done deal." she replied, fluffing his pillow and ordering him to lay down. He begrudgingly complied.

* * *

As she had promised, Steve found himself being wheeled into Natasha's living room the next day. She was out again so he absentmindedly channeled surfed through the television, eventually deciding on a movie called _Predator_. He was up to the scene where the group were being stalked by the creature when the door to Natasha's apartment slammed shut. He jumped in the air and fell off the bed. Natasha ran in and saw him on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I heard the door slam. It startled me." he replied, balancing himself on his hand and started pushing himself up. She aided him.

"Sorry about that. Fury just got on my nerves today."

"I've grown to notice he has a knack for that." he quipped as he got comfortable. "I wouldn't be so jumpy if this film wasn't so enthralling."

"Which one is it? Ah, _Predator_. You going through my favorites or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have this in my recordings."

"You can record things with television?"

She laughed. "Oh, it seems you still have much to learn."

Steve gave a small look of embarrassed shame. She rubbed his arm.

"I'm not insulting you, just taking note that it's something you still need to learn."

He nodded. She had him scoot down a bit and sat next to him, watching the rest of the movie together.

_to be continued_


	16. Our Song

Natasha felt so alone. Her boyfriend, Ed, cheated on her after two months and she really felt betrayed. Things were different when she was with Steve. He loved her and doted on her. He was all hers for a year until she accidentally slept with another man during a mission. With Ed, she didn't feel the misery of not having Steve as much, but now, the feelings were rehashed.

She sobbed heavily in her apartment, with the radio on to drown out the sound of her crying. A knock on her door startled her. She swallowed.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to mask the chord of devastation in her voice.

"It's Steve."

"Oh god." she said to herself. This was just what she needed. The man she was crying over was at her door.

"Nat, I heard what happened. I...I wanted to see if you were alright."

He was too sweet. Going out of his way to check up on her. But she didn't want him to see her like she was.

"Please open the door, Nat." he pleaded.

She shakily sighed and went over, opening the door and looking at her ex. He saw the redness of her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"He was no good, anyway. Not for you."

"I'm starting to feel the only one good enough I lost out on." she said, savouring the embrace.

"That's in the past."

"I know, but I can't help it. I miss you."

He rubbed her back quickly before breaking the hug. "I miss you too. But I was hurt when I saw what I saw."

"That was Danielle Fulton, not me. I just got too into character. I never aimed to hurt you."

Steve looked at her. The song on the radio changed.

_Why do I have to fly_

_Over every town up and down the line?_

_I'll die in the clouds above_

_And you that I defend, I do not love_

"A Bad Dream by Keane." Natasha said, with a small smile.

"Our song." Steve added. Natasha looked right into his piercing blue eyes. And he looked into her green orbs. He observed her: green eyes, short red hair, just perfect. He knew she loved him, and he loved her. Perhaps it was time to return to that. He held his hand out to her. She took it and began slowly dancing with him. He pulled her closer, and she pressed her red curls onto his chest.

_I wake up, it's a bad dream_

_No one on my side_

_I was fighting_

_But I just feel too tired_

_To be fighting_

_Guess I'm not the fighting kind _

Natasha looked at him and tried for a kiss. He accepted it. 

_Wouldn't mind it_

_If you were by my side_

_But you're long gone_

_Yeah you're long gone now _

"You'll have me back?" she asked.

"In a way, you never left."


	17. Cheer Up

Natasha was in an extremely bad mood. This was shown by her disregard for the enemies lives by simply taking them, as well as being extremely snippy with her teammates.

"Someone's cranky." Clint teased.

"Bite me." she replied.

"Ok, seriously Natasha, what's the matter?"

"Is it illegal to be moody on occasion?" she spat back.

"I believe you Midgardians would classify this as a "period". Am I wrong?" Thor added, receiving a laugh from Clint and a death stare from Natasha.

"Natasha, trust me, it's not pleasant being angry." Bruce said.

"Guys, I don't need this. I'm just not having a great day. I need to be alone for awhile." she got up. As she headed for the door, Steve and Tony entered, both holding big bags.

"I honestly can't believe you made these, Stark." Steve said. "Hey, Natty, what's-"

"Out of my way." she huffed, and pushed past them both. They looked on in surprise.

"I'm shocked you got some of her anger. She's normally more kinder to you."

"I guess she's just not in a friendly mood today. I might drop in on her later."

* * *

Natasha sat in front of her TV, moping. There wasn't any real reason why she was pissed off, but she wanted to be pissed off away from everyone else. Especially Steve.

A knock on the door occurred. Without turning she yelled "Go away!"

A minute passed and another knock occurred. She flung up from the couch and charged over, ripping the door open.

"What do-" she began before noticing no one there. She looked left and right, then down and spotted a teddy bear sitting on the ground. Confused, she picked it up. It was brown and wearing a Captain America costume. With it, a note was placed on it. She read it.

"Hope you feel better soon. S.R. P.S., have fun with Captain Abearica."

She let out a surprising laugh. That was Steve for her. Charming in his own cute little way. She looked around before smiling and cuddling the bear, retreating back into her room, unaware a smiling Steve hid down the hallway.


	18. Too Late?

The group were at a hotel in Paris, where the next day Natasha would marry her French boyfriend Romain. Steve managed to put on a brave face, but he couldn't do it anymore. Rather than interrupt the ceremony to object, he'd leave her a note and slip away during the night.

_Dear Natasha,_

_ I am happy for you that you've found someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. But I can't be there to see. It hurts too much to know the one girl who made me feel happy in my life is moving on and that I missed the opportunity to tell her how I felt. Chances are, when you read this, you'll find me to be the biggest jerk in the world, I'd be fine with that. I'd be fine if you told me you never wanted to see me again. But just know that I love you, and I always will love you. Even if you're with another man. So good luck, congratulations, and farewell, Steve._

He folded the letter and put it into an envelope, sealed it and snuck down the hall to Natasha's room. She was out to dinner with Romain, so he slipped the note under the door and returned to his room.

An hour later, he had all his things packed into the backpack he brought and was straightening out the room a bit. He received a text from Sam that he'd be outside in five minutes to pick him up. He messaged back acknowledging and slid hs phone in his pocket. He exited the room and was halfway down the hall when he saw Natasha leave her room, reading the note. He turned and walked the other way.

"Stop!" she called. He complied and turned to her as she ran to him.

"I'm sorry if this throws your day off whack, but please don't let me spoil-"

"Do you mean it?"

He was surprised. She didn't sound angry. She sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I..I love you, Nat."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He smiled as well.

"Let's get out of here." she whispered.

"What about your stuff? Romain?"

"I left a message with Clint. He knows what to do." she replied, giving him a brief kiss. "Let's go before someone sees us."

He took her hand and they hurried out of the hotel, into Sam's car and disappeared into the Paris night.


	19. Contact

Steve may be from the 40's, but he isn't an idiot. It took him a month to become adjusted to the technologies like cellphones and the Internet. He limited his contacts to a select few on his work phone, like Hill, Fury and Coulson. But on his personal cell, he had no one. He didn't disclose the number, so it's not like he was waiting for people to give him theirs.

He was sitting in a meeting with Agent Sitwell when he felt his pocket vibrate. Discreetly, he pulled the phone out.

_Steve Rogers. Please confirm. _

Steve was baffled. _I can confirm._

He sent the message and returned his attention to Sitwell. Seconds later, another vibration.

_Ok, good. It's Natasha, by the way. _

Natasha Romanoff. He was perplexed that she of all people was texting him.

_Is there something I can help you with? _

He received a response.

_No reason, decided to branch out, make a new friend. Unless you're not interested. _

Steve was definitely interested. _Oh, no. I am interested. Just didn't really expect it from you. Didn't think you really paid me any mind._

_Captain, that's not how I roll. I find you interesting and friend material. It's sort of hard for me to trust sometimes. But after New York, I think putting trust in someone is a safe bet. _

_Well, if you feel like you can trust me, I'd be happy to be a friend of yours, ma'am._

_Call me Nat. Want to get some coffee later?_

_Sounds good, meet you at 4?_

_4 it is. Got to go, Fury is eyeballing me_

_Sitwell is as well. Talk to you soon_

_Alright, Steve-O_

Steve smiled at the last text, and before pocketing the phone he added Natasha as a contact.


	20. Jailbreak

Natasha was captured while on a mission in her native Russia and was locked up in a gulag. It was her own fault, she went in hot, with her targets seeing her from a mile away. Chances are, if SHIELD fail to broker a deal for her return, they won't risk a civil war to get her back and she'll be locked away forever. At least until they execute her, she figured. That's probably what they would do.

Her mind turned to thoughts of her past, the people she killed, the missions she did, the people she worked with. She thought fondly back to when she assembled with the Avengers to save New York.

There was Bruce, the Hulk. Bruce himself was easy to get along with, though she would go as far as to call him a friend. He did after all turn into a giant green monster that for the first time in her life struck fear through her entire body. But in the end, it was able to comprehend who was an enemy and who was an ally.

There was Tony, the smug, arrogant Iron Man. She knew he wasn't all bad, but it was extremely hard to like him, especially when he'd refer to her as Natalie. As in Natalie Rushman, an alias she assumed to get info on Stark's tech. She hated the name, but that didn't stop him.

He was a bad influence on Clint, someone who she once knew as a no nonsense type of guy was now pulling daily pranks on all the Avengers, and she didn't find them funny for one moment. He still got the job done when it came to that, but Clint definitely changed.

Thor, the Asgardian, who was once banished to Earth, now became a son of two worlds. His love for Midgard as he called it was what prompted him to side against his brother in the battle for New York. Though he and his brother already had issues before.

Finally, their leader Captain America, Steve Rogers. She ran through her head all the times the mere presence of him through her off her game. She was grateful to consider him a friend, one of a very small few, as he would always be there to dig her out of any trouble she got into. She liked to think he had a soft spot for her, as he always addressed her by name, not "Ma'am", or "Agent Romanoff". She told him not to call her those, and he hasn't since. This time, it seemed, he would not be coming to bail her out. She looked at the skeletons of others put in this cell and forgotten about and sighed, resigning herself to her impending fate of rotting away alone.

A locking noise came from the door and she stood up, mustering up any willpower to attack whoever was about to enter.

The door opened and a handcuffed woman, dressed and looked 75% like her, walked in, followed by...Steve?

"Steve? What's-"

"Natasha, this is Ivanka Chernov. Sentenced to death by the UN for war crimes, mass murder and espionage. Only, seeing as you were trapped here, I figured she deserved life imprisonment. So she'll be taking your place."

Steve unlocked Ivanka's handcuffs and ordered her to sit down. She complied. He held his hand out to Natasha.

"Come on, we have five minutes to go. They think this is a prisoner transfer. So if you could place your hands..."

Natasha turned around to comply immediately. Steve handcuffed her. As he left the cell, he turned to Ivanka.

"Now be good for the warden, Natasha. He's not someone you want to anger." Natasha smirked.

Ivanka glared at him as he and Natasha left. He hid Natasha's head against him so the security cameras wouldn't see the deception. They got to the front gate where a "prison truck" driven by Hill was waiting. Steve opened the back door and sat Natasha down. He uncuffed her as the truck drove away.

"And you said it wouldn't work." Steve said to Maria.

"So is Fury pissed that I was captured?" Natasha asked.

"He doesn't know about that or this. Which will stay between you, me and Hill here."

"You-you led the jailbreak?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Never leave a man behind."

Natasha's respect and loyalty to Steve increased triple fold that day.


	21. Nurse 3

It was Steve's final day of bed rest and he could not wait to be able to walk on two feet again.

He was channel surfing sometime in the afternoon when he heard Natasha re-enter the apartment.

"Steve, I'm back."

"Ok." he called. The door to his room opened and he was taken off guard when he saw her. She was dressed up in a typical 40's style nurse outfit, something he couldn't deny, made her look attractive.

"To what do I owe the flashback in fashion?" he asked.

"Why, Mr. Rogers, it's your checkup. And I'm your nurse. So be a good boy and behave. Maybe I'll give you a lollipop after."

The sexual delivery of those words made Steve uncomfortable. She approached him and placed the circular end of a stethoscope on his chest, listening for his heartbeat.

"Stable heartbeat. That's good. Though it sounds like it's pounding. Racing, almost?"

Steve gulped. Natasha smiled.

"It's a healthy beat, none the less. Let's check your reflexes." she said. She reached into her pouch and retrieved a reflex hammer. She went to the bandaged leg and stopped.

"That would have been foolish." she remarked, walking over to his other leg.

Steve was so lost for words as his leg jerked up into the air.

"That's quite a reflex." she noted. She rummaged through the other tools and began performing the rest of the tests.

"Good news is by tomorrow, you'll be back on your feet."

"Thank you. Nurse."

She smiled. She pulled a red sucker from out of her pocket.

"As promised." she said, handing it to him. Before he could say anything else, she planted a kiss to his lips. He put his hand on the back of her head and pressed into the embrace. When they pulled apart, he smiled.

"I liked the taste of that more." he quipped. She beamed.


	22. Reckless Disregard

Natasha, Tony and Thor were the only Avengers in the tower at the moment. Thor was devouring pop tarts with Tony swilling back bourbon. Natasha was reading a book on the comfy cashmere sofa she bought.

"Well, seeing as Birdboy, Capsicle and my science bro don't appear to be coming back tonight, I say we go do something."

"Aye. These tarts of pop have been engulfed far too long." Thor agreed, throwing the empty box on the floor.

"Pick that up. It's bad enough Capsicle leaving his shield laying around."

"Can you not call Steve that, please?" Natasha asked. Her respect for the captain made join him in his displeasure of that nickname.

"It's a harmless joke. It's not like he'd get super angry about...Steve. What the hell happened?" a suddenly serious Tony asked. Natasha turned to see Steve, suit coated in blood from bullet holes, his face a mask of black and red. Her book slipped from her hands. He was essentially dragging himself along. Steve planted his shield down against the wall and headed for the elevators, ignoring Tony's question. Once he disappeared behind the metallic doors, the two men began speculating. Natasha slipped over to the emergency staircase and crept up to Steve's floor. She arrived just at the same moment Steve unlocked his door and began walking in. She sped past and was standing in front of him by the time he shut the door and turned around to face her.

"You sure are quick." he painfully quipped as he dragged himself over to his couch. Natasha silently followed him and sat down, cleaning his face as he began drifting to sleep.

"Oh Steve. Why do you do this to yourself?" she queried as the grime and blood disappeared from his face onto her cloth.

"Do you not think no one would miss you if you were to be killed? I would. And it hurts me to see you like this."

Steve silently slept. She felt tears burn her eyes. He never had a good experience adjusting to 2012. He managed to conquer the new technologies well, but the way of life got to him. It was hard for her too to adjust. He didn't tell anyone, but she was born in 1924. When she was 25 in 1949 the Soviets cryogenically froze her as part of their own super soldier project. She was woken in late 2008. By 2010, she was with SHIELD, so she could sympathize with Steve's struggle. But to see him being so reckless with his own life because of his situation, it made her sad.

"I know how you feel. Being someone out of their time. But it doesn't help trying to get yourself killed."

She glided her hand over his face gently.

"If you die, I have no one to relate to. If only you knew how much..."

She stopped herself. Should she say it?

"I love you. Let me love you. Please."

The captain continued to sleep. She wiped away her tears and kissed him on the cheek.

"In due time, I suppose. I can wait." she stood and went to the door. She turned back to look at him once more.

"Sleep well, my captain." and she left. When the door shut, Steve opened his eyes in surprise.

_to be continued?_


	23. Goodbye

Steve accompanied Natasha into the hospital room where their friend Clint was laying. He had been blown out of a building and hit his head hard. He held in for two days on life support, but he was eventually declared brain dead. Having specified his desire to be removed from life support in case this happened, the doctors switched off the monitor and left Clint to slowly slip away.

Steve escorted Natasha into the hospital room, where Clint lay. Steve sighed and turned to her.

"Alright. Say what you got to say. Do you want some privacy?"

"No, I want you here."

"Ok."

He stepped out of her way to allow her to stand near Clint's bedside. He scanned his body, barely breathing anymore.

"Well Clint, we always joked we'd be in this position one day, but I never would have guessed it would actually happen. And judging by your slowed breathing, I figure we only have a few minutes left, so I'm going to be brief: I will always be thankful for you saving me from Red Room. You gave me a new life and reasons to care about people. You set me up with the best guy in the world.."she said, looking at Steve, who smiled lightly. She turned back to Clint.

"...and more importantly, you had my back. As my partner. My saviour. My friend." she said, a hitch in her voice. "And it's going to be weird not having you around."

She felt her eyes begin getting misty.

"So, until we meet again, farewell my friend."

She turned to Steve and hugged him. He put his arm around her and led her out of the room, just as Clint's heart monitor flatlined.


	24. Fly

The plane that Steve and Natasha infiltrated was dropping from the sky rapidly. Steve, who had lost sight of her, frantically searched so that they could escape.

"Nat! Nat, where are you?" he called.

"I'm coming your way, with some enemies on my tail." she yelled out, turning a corner and was now behind Steve. She got behind him just as the enemies she mentioned rounded the corner as well. Steve threw a flashbang and stunned them. While they tried to recover, he grabbed a parachute, strapped it on , then took Natasha by the belt.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

"You'll see." he replied. He clipped her onto his own belt and fastened the strap around her waist.

"Steve, whenever you tell me that, it always involves something death-defying. I didn't know your name was really Matt Murdock."

Steve chuckled at the reference of their ally Daredevil.

"Ready?"

"I'm gonna have to be, aren't I?"

As the enemies regained their visibility, Steve opened the emergency door and threw himself and Natasha out, much to her chagrin.

"I'm gonna kill you if we live!" she exclaimed. He held his shield outward and they suddenly felt as if they were falling straight and forward.

"Steve. We're flying!" Natasha gasped In amazement. Steve himself was amazed. Obviously he didn't suddenly gain this superpower, but it was quite a sight for him: he and Natasha flying high amongst the puffy white clouds over the shining bright and blue New York skyline.

"There's the Triskelion!" Natasha pointed out. Steve looked down and saw it as well. He aimed his shield downward and they were now falling towards it.

"Steve!"

"Hold on!" he commanded. Since she couldn't wrap her arms around him to brace for the possible painful landing, she wrapped them around herself. They were able to see the building clearly when Steve finally pulled the chute and they floated down the rest of the way.

Fury was waiting for them on the pad reserved for quinjets when they landed.

"Have a nice flight?" he asked as Steve unhooked Natasha. As he removed his mask, she whirled around and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again!" she loudly demanded. "Or at least tell me that's what you're doing!"

Steve rubbed his cheek as he got back to his feet. "It was fun though, right? We flew!"

Natasha sighed. "I'm not disputing that. I'll meet you inside."

Steve smiled as he walked towards Fury and Natasha walked into the building.

"We caught you guys with one of our probes. Stark is gonna be jealous. Think she's really mad?"

Steve looked over at the disappearing image of his girlfriend, grinning.

"I think she'll get over it. Deep inside she loved it."

"Alright then. Time to pinpoint where that plane's gonna crash." and with that, he and Steve went inside as well.


	25. Jacket

Steve brought Natasha to a Yankees game for their date. It was a crisp November evening, so Natasha slipped on a sweater. The Yankees were up by 4 against the Orioles in the 7th inning. Suddenly, a chill erupted through Natasha and she shivered. Steve noticed this.

"You cold?" he asked.

Natasha wasn't one to admit something like being outnumbered in a fight, so the feeling was the same when it came to admitting she was cold. But she couldn't hide it this time.

"Yeah, a little."

Steve straightened up and removed his leather jacket, draping it over her shoulders. She pulled on its lapels, covering her arms. She smiled.

"You're too sweet."

He smiled at her.

"But aren't you cold now?"

"Trick of the serum. I rarely feel cold."

"I just didn't want you to think I was being selfish or anything."

"Nah, I don't think that about you, Natty." he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple. She blushed and cuddled into him.

How did she score such a sweetheart like Steve?

* * *

He was away on a mission. She lay alone in their bed, feeling lonely and a bit chilly. She missed him, and because of this, sleep eluded her.

She got up and went into the kitchen, getting a glass and filling it with water. She sat at the kitchen island and thought when Steve could be coming back. Coming home. A shiver crawled through her and she found herself looking for a blanket or something to-. She saw, on the coat rack, Steve's leather jacket. She ran to it and wrapped it around her. Warmth flooded her body and she felt comfort as well. As if he was holding onto her. She walked over to the living room and curled up on the couch, the jacket cloaking her. And she thought long and hard about the man. She's had decent boyfriends before,but no one measured up to Steve.

Steve reached into her and drew out what she thought was long gone: a fun loving, outgoing and loving person. She responded to people in a different tone, rather than with a cold, acidic approach. Steve brought out the good in her.

And she was fine with that.

And with that, she realized that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Steve Rogers. Either as Natasha Romanoff, or Natasha Rogers.

A text made itself known and she answered it. A notice from JARVIS that Steve had entered the building and was on his way up to their floor.

She smiled and looked towards the door, anticipating the arrival of her love.


	26. How One Feels

_Sequel to Reckless Disregard_

In the heat of a battle, Natasha took cover behind a burnt out car as rebel soldiers fire at her. As she was bracing herself to dive back into the fight, Steve placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay down." he said, and he leapt into the thick of the fight.

"Steve!" she called, watching as Steve took on 10 soldiers while running into a burning building. He leapt out of the fourth story window and landed hard on a car as the building exploded behind him. She ran to him.

"Problem solved." he half heartedly joked as she charged at him and started pounding her fists on his chest.

"What are you-?" he began to ask.

"You bastard! You bastard! Why do you do things like that?! You could've died!" she yelled, pounding his chest harder. He grabbed her wrists.

"Stop!"

"You stop! Risking your life in hopes of killing yourself! Why?! Why would you do that to yourself?! To me?!"

"Why do you care?" he coldly demanded.

"I love you!" she gasped and put her hands over her mouth and wriggled out of his grip, walking away. Steve stood wide eyed.

"So you weren't lying the other night."

She turned to him, shocked. "You...you heard me?" she asked quietly.

"I did. But I didn't know what you meant about being able to relate to me. Being someone out of time."

She gulped. "Oh. That."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

She sighed, a tear trickling down her face. "My birthday is November 22, 1924."

Steve was stunned. "You're only 3 years younger than me?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Steve was silent.

"But that's not what hurts the most. What hurts is that you're trying to kill yourself and not think how it would affect those around you. How it would affect me."

As she said that last word, Steve wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting on her back and the other on the back of her head as he pulled her close. She weeped silently into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_to be continued?_


	27. Cinema

"Wanna go see a movie?" Steve proposed to the reading Natasha. She looked up at him, removing a pair of reading glasses.

"Are you still using my glasses?"

She shrugged. "Yours are more snug on the nose."

Steve rolled his eyes jokingly. "But seriously, wanna go to the movies?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They went to the AMC Theatre in Times Square. Not preparing their choice before hand, they began scowering the options:

_Devil's War_

_Big City, Small Girl_

_The Diaries of the Dead_

_Mystic Fantasy_

_Velvet_

_Brock Delco IV: Sound of Death_

_Near the Edge_

"I forgot the new Brock Delco was out. Let's see that." Natasha suggested.

"I haven't seen the first three."

"Steve, these are mindless action movies. They follow no story structure. He could go from NYC beat cop to mercenary in seconds."

"Alright then." he conceded, and he paid for the 6:15 showing.

* * *

Settling down with their popcorn and sodas and Milk Duds, they found a good set of seats near the middle.

"I really hope no one decides to sit right smack in front of us. For their sake." Natasha said. Steve smiled.

The movie rolled and the opening credits brandished themselves. The plot was simple: Delco is hired to extract a research team in Egypt being held hostage by a ruthless terrorist. When the film arrived at the scene where he finds the team, Natasha made note of something.

"This is where they introduce the ill fated love interest."

Steve smiled as the dialogue rolled on.

_"Why, you are mighty beautiful for an anthropologist. Brock Delco. And you are?"_

_"Carter. Peggy Carter."_

Steve's smile faded and Natasha saw. The character even looked like the woman Steve was forced to leave behind.

"We don't have to finish if you don't-"

"No, it's fine. It's just a movie after all."

Natasha didn't press furthur. But Steve's mood slightly changed. As the scenes involving the group slowly losing members and the eventual love scene, the climax arrived. Brock was pinned down by the villain Pahom and Peggy kicked him off. In a flash, Pahom drew a gun and shot her. This made Steve feel worse. The real Peggy died in 1952 in an unsolved homicide. This was too much and Steve got up and left. Natasha followed.

Outside, Steve just based around. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault. It was my idea to come to the movies."

"But the movie was my suggestion. If I'd know the plot, I'd never would have suggested it."

Steve nodded and looked to the ground. She maneuvered her way into his arms and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you. Thank you for being so caring." he complimented. She looked into his eyes.

"There's no other person I care for on this level."

"Me too."

He chanced a kiss. She allowed it.


	28. Phobias

"AHHHHH!" Tony shrieked, alerting the others to his presence.

"What is it, Tony?" Clint asked, in assassin form.

"A mouse! There's a mouse in my building!"

Steve rubbed his eyes in frustration. Natasha shared in the feeling. "A mouse?" he questioned. "You screamed in terror over a mouse?"

"I don't like them." Tony defended.

"So you can take on aliens and people trying to kill you, but you are afraid of a small mouse?" Natasha tauntingly asked.

"Lord Stark, that creature is smaller than the most fiercest animal. Surely, it shouldn't frighten you." Thor said.

"Yeah, Tony, to be blunt that's pretty wimpy." Bruce chipped in.

"So what? What are you afraid of?" Tony asked.

"Zombies." Clint said.

"The Nabarinth. It is a prison designed to lock into your mind and torture you." Thor stated.

"Losing control." Bruce quietly added. Tony turned to Steve.

"You?"

"I'm not a fan of enclosed spaces. I got stuffed into lockers a lot and would be forgotten about until the next day."

"Ha. What a silly fear." Tony teased. Natasha's gaze of sympathy for Steve switched to contempt for Tony.

"Says the man afraid of little mice."

"What about you, Red? What scares you?"

"Nothing."

"Pfft."

"Im serious. I've gotten over my fe-concern of the Hulk, so I'm fearless."

"Whatever floats your boat. Everyone has something that scares them."

* * *

It was later in the night, and Steve sat in the living room, reading "Contact" by Carl Sagan. Clint brought Thor and Tony drinking and Bruce went to Ithaca for science reasons, leaving Natasha and him the only ones in the building. Soon it started raining and the sounds of thunder and lightning clapped loudly through the night.

"Steve!" he heard Natasha call. He stood up as the spy ran to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She wasn't crying, but she was visibly shaking.

"Is it the thunder?" he felt her nod.

"This is the part where you rub it in I was wrong. I am scared of something." she stuttered.

"No. It's not. Not when it scares you this much." he said, rubbing her back.

"Can, can you not tell anyone? Please?"

"Of course, Natasha. Your secret is safe with me." he said soothingly. "How about you sit right down next to me, alright? Just in case it grows louder."

She nodded, and he sat down, with Natasha's armed still wrapped around him. He flicked on the television and they sat in silence. When a clap of thunder erupted, her grip tightened, provoking Steve to comfort her. Soon, the night droned on and they fell asleep, their arms wrapped around one another.


	29. Pulling Through

_Finale to Reckless Disregard and How One Feels_

"It's just hard, you know?" Steve said, holding her tight. "It's hard to just get used to this. This new time. It's not fun and it's so lonely."

"It doesn't have to be." she said. "You can get used to it. With me."

He removed himself from her hold and took her by the shoulders. "I would absolutely love that."

She smiled tearfully and kissed him on the lips. His hands still caressed her form delicately and lovingly.

"Captain, this s Fury. The fight is over. Evac will be here ASAP. Copy."

Steve sighed and took his lips off her.

"Copy. Me and Romanoff are on our way."

He switched the monitor off and gave her a quick nozzle before taking her hand with his. "Come on."

She complied and they began to walk.

"So, you being three years older, does that mean you're gonna be 91 in a few weeks?" she teased.

"Hey, you'll be 88 soon enough." they laughed and she leaned into him, with him wrapping his arm around her waist.


	30. Pact

"We're back." Tony announced as he and Natasha entered the living room of Stark Tower. Bruce, Clint, Steve and Thor rose to greet them.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked as Natasha walked right into Steve's arms, lightly kissing the corner of his mouth

"It was rough, but we managed to stabilize the reactors and get the Senstor the hell out before it blew."

"Where thou discard of the bomb?" Thor inquired.

"Hurled it into a nearby lake. Small explosion, no fatalities or injuries at all."

"That's what I call a job well done." Clint complimented. "Nat, what do you have to-" he began as he turned, but he, as well as the others saw she was preoccupied with quietly speaking with Steve and occasionally giving each other affectionate hugs and kisses.

"Can you to get a room?" Tony asked.

"Respect your elders, Stark." Natasha warned, still smiling up at Steve.

"You're only 90 and 93. The oldest people out there are like 123 or something. Besides, you two only look, what, 30?"

Natasha turned to glare at Tony "I was 24 the time I was frozen and woken. That was only 4 years ago." she turned back to Steve, cuddling into his chest.

"But he's right, Nat. We should get a room, or they won't leave us alone."

Natasha nodded and they left. They went up to their shared floor. It was spacious, with a kitchen, a living room, three bedrooms, a small gym for private use, two bathrooms, a library and a pool. Credit to Stark, he knew how to go all out.

She let Steve go and walked into the kitchen. "What do you fancy for dinner?"

"I dunno. Fish sounds good." Steve said, taking a seat at the kitchen island. She looked in the fridge.

"Just in luck there's salmon here. I'll make it in a bit."

Steve nodded. "I missed you, you know."

She turned to him and smiled. "I missed you too. Even if it were only a day."

"A day too long." Steve replied. She smiled at his sweetness and took his hands into hers.

"You know me. I'm always going to come back."

"I know. It just gets lonely when you're not around."

"You don't know what I go through when you're away." she responded, a tiny bit mournfully. "Your dog tags only do so much."

He patted her hand. "Let's make a pact. We always come back."

She looked at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She walked around to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Meet me in the gym. Gotta practice my left hook."


	31. Moving On

Natasha walked in on Steve shoving clothes into a bag. Curious as to what her captain was doing, she walked over to him.

"Steve? What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"For a mission?"

"No. I'm leaving. For good."

She was shocked. "Why?"

"The way they fight for "peace" is really just for themselves. Recovering high-tech weapons so they can use them for themselves. Killing people who could rival them. I don't work for dishonest soldiers. So I'm getting on my bike and going where the road takes me."

Natasha watched in silence as he finished packing. She was fond of the captain and didn't want to see him go. But if this was how he felt...

"Well, I guess all I can say is good luck. But I hope you don't think all of us at SHIELD are out for our own personal gain."

He looked at her and saw she was mainly referencing herself. Out of all the agents in the organization, she was his favourite and took her of a majority of his missions. He knew she felt the same way about SHIELD, she's been pretty vocal about it.

"You know who I mean. I know you. If you...if you wanted to join me, I leave in an hour."

She sighed. "I don't know, Steve."

"I understand." he slid on his leather jacket, slung the bag over his shoulder and walked to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Thanks for being there. And understanding." he kissed her on the cheek and left the room, not seeing Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, blush deeply.

* * *

Fury paced around his office. "You are a valuable asset to this organization."

"That or I'm your lackey." Steve replied. "Point is, Director, I've had my fill of fighting. I just want to live a quiet life."

Fury sighed. "I guess then, I can only wish you well." he said, offering his hand. Steve shook it.

"Likewise." and with that, he left.

* * *

Steve walked through the parking garage looking for his bike. When he got to it, he saw Natasha leaning against, clad in her own leather jacket and a bag near her feet.

"See you changed your mind." he said with a smirk.

"Thought its time to move on." she replied. "Any set destination?"

"Anywhere you want to see?"

"Nevada was somewhere I always missed."

"Let's go." he said, attaching her bag to the side and handing her a helmet. She strapped it on and got on the bike, wrapping her arms around him.

"You sure you want to come?"

"Positive."

He ignited the bike and pulled out of the garage and into the thick Manhattan traffic.


	32. The Right One

"Cap, tell me, do ANY of the women on this flying boat catch your eye?" Tony asked as he and Steve shifted through papers involving a mission the Avengers were bracing to go on.

"How and why is this relevant?" he asked.

"Well, a lot of us on the team have partners. I have Pepper, Thor has Jane, Bruce and Betty. Even Clint is courting the lovely Maria Hill and Darcy Lewis, the dog."

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"Take Miss Torrance over there." Tony explained, pointing to an agent behind them. "She's single, you're single. She's pretty. You're handsome."

"Stark, that may be true, but Agent Henry is courting her."

Tony turned to look at a male agent, a smitten look on his face while looking at Torrance.

"Huh. Well, I suppose sometimes the right one is the one who walk through the door first."

As he said this, Natasha came onto the bridge. Steve looked at her and they made eye contact. She smiled. Tony looked at Steve, then at Natasha.

"Romanogers?"

"What?" Steve asked as Natasha began talking to Hill.

"Your couple name. SteveTasha? BlackCap? Cause I'd ship it."

"Thanks. I think."

Natasha walked over to them and whispered into Steve's ear. He smiled.

"I have to go. You can handle this, right?"

"I suppose."

Steve stood up and discreetly wove his fingers with Natasha's as they left.


	33. Commit

_This is based off a piece of fan art I saw on Google. Posted to Shield and Gun by corscopa_

The battle was intense. If it were any other soldier or spy, they would've been dead by now. But Black Widow and Captain America weren't ordinary. Steve and Natasha were partners, on the field and in bed. He was a bit more devoted to the relationship than she was. It was in her nature to treat it casually, so she wasn't as serious in terms of commitment.

But recently, in this emotionally draining mission, her perspective was changing. In and out of dodging bullets, she was fearful she would lose him. And she hated that thought. She remembered all the times she hurt Steve with stating their relationship wasn't serious. She should've been more dedicated. More loyal.

They ducked behind a blown out building, a short wall of bricks their only shelter. As they listened to the firing patterns to take a shot, Steve asked her a question."

"You'll probably say no, and I'd be fine with that, but if we get out of this, will you marry me?"

This was her chance to prove herself.

"Yes. I will."

He looked at her, shocked. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's time I start being more serious about us."

He gave her a quick kiss before running back out into the fight, his fiancée in tow.

They did survive, and 4 months later, they were married.


	34. In Return

Luxembourg was in turmoil as a heated coup was threatening to destroy the city. Steve and Natasha were on stealth duty, sneaking in to deactivate any explosives set up throughout the war zone.

"How many do you think there are left?" Steve asked as they snuck towards a church.

"It's a fairly big city, and we've covered a good portion of it. At best 10-25." Natasha replied, swiftly opening the doors, scanning the small church and exiting. "Nothing."

"If your estimate is correct, we're gonna be awhile." Steve said, trying the handles of a store. They were wedged shut.

"Locked." he stood back and looked up. "Think you could get up there and open the front door?" he inquired, a window on the second floor open.

"What if I say no?" she asked playfully, a smirk on her face.

"Then I sleep on the couch tonight."

The smirk died hard into a serious anger. She walked backwards, then ran and jumped up into the open window. Seconds later, the front door flew open.

"Thought that would set you off." he said, walking into the open door. She grabbed his arm.

"Never make a threat like that again." she coldly said, a fierceness in her eyes. He smiled because not only was there ferocity, but fear too. Fear that he wouldn't be sleeping beside her that night. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I was joking, lil firecracker. Come on."

He walked into the building, a blushing, smiling Natasha following.


	35. Listen

"I think our best course of action is to sneak in through that window over there, nearest the garage." Natasha suggested as she and Steve snuck around the hostile base.

"Peek in, see if there's anyone there." Steve said. She complied, standing ever so slightly to look into the window.

"Negative on hostiles. Shall we?" she opened the window and slipped in. Steve had stood to follow when an explosion erupted and Natasha came flying back out.

"Natasha!" he yelled as he ran to her. He dropped to his knees and sat her up. She wasn't responding.

"Nat. Nat, wake up, please." he pleaded. 5 hostiles came out of the house. He shot them with ease. His entire focus returned to the wounded redhead.

"Nat, don't do this, please."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Steve. He was saying things, but she didn't hear him. She made a signal to her ear and shook her head.

"You're deaf?" she his lips move and nodded.

"Hill, we need evac. Romanoff is wounded and possibly deaf."

"Copy. ETA 1 minute."

Steve began doing an examination of her. He poked her ribs to see if they hurt. She didn't wince. He felt her arms and she gritted her teeth when he squeezed her left. The quinjet touched down a few feet from them. Steve folded her sore arm over her chest and scooped her up, carrying her to the jet.

"Is she in a fatal way?" Hill asked.

"No. I think the explosion was a flashbang and she was right near it." He laid her down on a bedlike bench and strapped her in. He took the seat nearest her.

"Her hearing is gone at the moment. Don't know the extend of that damage." Steve said. He threw his mask on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. "This is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Captain." Hill assured.

"Can you get us back to the Helicarrier, please? She needs medical attention." Hill nodded and headed for the cockpit. Steve looked at Natasha and saw she was resting. Guilt racked through him, but he was determined to take care of her.

* * *

Natasha was immediately taken to a New York hospital, with Bruce assuming doctoral duties. After an hour of being in the operating room, Bruce exited to find Steve sitting in a chair. He leapt up immediately.

"How is she?"

"Theres nothing life threatening. She has a bruised arm and knee, but that's about it. As for her deafness. It is temporary, but I don't know when that will go away. A flashbang that close, it could take a month."

"A month?"

"It's the best I can estimate, Cap."

Steve nodded. "Thank you, Bruce. When can I see her?"

"Soon. We're moving her to a room where she can rest.

"Ok." Bruce re-entered the OR.

5 minutes later, Natasha's gurney was wheeled to a room down the hall, Steve following. The nurses hooked up Natasha's machines and exited. Steve walked in, to see her asleep. He smiled as he walked to her bedside.

"I'm glad you're ok." he said. He took a seat on a sofa near her and fell asleep himself.

* * *

When he awoke, he saw Natasha smiling at him, her bedside table covered with cards, balloons, flowers and other tokens of well wishing such as candy and teddy bears.

"Hi." he whispered. She gestured to her ears again.

He nodded. He looked around the room, and in a drawer, he found a pen and a booklet of paper. He pulled a chair right up to her bed and wrote.

"How are you?" he handed her the book.

She read and responded. "Not too bad. I've felt better."

Steve smiled. It faded as he scribbled. "I should apologize. Its my fault you're like this."

He handed her the pad and she shook her head as she responded.

"Steve, this was unforeseen. I should've seen them. It's not your fault."

Steve looked at the pad, then smiled at her. She motioned for the pad back.

"Is this permanent?"

Her face had a tinge of fear in it. He felt good writing down a reassuring message.

"It's only temporary." she sighed a breath of relief.

"At least now I have reason to learn sign language." She looked around.

"When did everyone visit?"

"Not sure. I was asleep."

"At least I was as well. Too embarrassed to write with others."

"Don't be embarrassed. These things happen."

"Not to me."

Steve nodded. Her pride received a bit of a bruising. She was used to always coming back 100%, save the odd cut and bruise. Now she was laid up with temporary deafness.

She scribbled onto the pad. "Can me and you just communicate? Not really up to talking to Clint or Stark at the moment."

"Whatever you want, Natasha. I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some?"

She nodded her head. He got up and make a signal with his hand that indicated 5 minutes.

* * *

He returned with coffee as well as a bouquet of flowers. She smiled as he handed them to her. She took a smell of them and wrote "Vase?" on the pad. He stuck his head outside and asked one of the nurses for one. She brought one back within a minute. He filled it with some water and inquired to her where to set it. She pointed to the table right beside her bed. He set them down gently and took a seat back on the couch. He took the pad.

"Good news. Banner said you can go home this afternoon."

"Fantastic. Not a fan of being cooped up."

"Stark is thinking about throwing a welcome back party."

"Tell him not to. I don't like when people make a big fuss."

"Ok."

"Well, it's noon now. Can you help me pack and stuff?"

"Sure."

* * *

He got her belongings into a bag and handed her a set of clothes to wear. She slipped into a red shirt, blue jeans and black leather jacket. She walked out of the bathroom to see Steve standing behind a wheelchair. She shook her head.

"It's hospital policy." he wrote. "All patients must leave in a wheelchair."

She sighed and sat down in the chair. She found she actually liked having Steve wheel her out. Knowing him, he'd want to carry her out, so this was a fair compromise for them both.

He wheeled out of the hospital and to the SHIELD issued SUV he was given. He preferred his bike, but he felt the rushing winds wouldn't help Natasha's problem.

* * *

She stood up and got into the vehicle while Steve returned the chair. Out of force of habit she turned on the radio, but was annoyed when she remembered she didn't have the ability to hear the song.

Steve returned to the vehicle to hear "Good Times Bad Times" by Led Zeppelin blaring at full blast. He turned it down. He looked at the visible frustration on her face and patted her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. She smiled.

He turned on the car and pulled out of the hospital.

* * *

For the next few days, she stuck by Steve, writing him questions to ask the others such as asking them to get her something for her from the store.

"Steve, could you ask Natasha where I might find my sparring gloves?" Clint asked. Steve nodded and scribbled the question onto paper. Natasha read it and pointed over to a table in the hall. Clint mouthed a thank you and departed. As he did, Tony entered and saw Natasha laying on the couch, writing back and forth with Steve.

"How's our resident Marlee Matlin doing?" Tony joked. Steve wrote the remark on the pad and showed it to Natasha. She responded by giving Tony the finger.

"I see she hasn't lost her edge." he responded, getting some coffee. Steve and Natasha returned to their conversation.

* * *

3 weeks passed and Steve was becoming concerned. Bruce himself said it shouldn't have taken this long for her hearing to return.

He was growing to miss her voice. The strong feminine voice that could alternate between kind and caring to fierce and angry. They bonded extensively during the weeks, but he knew she was aching to get back on track.

Late one night, he tiptoed into the living room where Natasha was set up in a temporary resting area. Not because she couldn't go to her floor, but she was too lazy to move.

He sat down on the edge of the couch and watched her chest rise and deflate with every breath.

"I bet you're ready to just explode, huh? Three weeks on downtime must be new to you."

He looked at her, knowing fine well she couldn't hear him. But he himself found himself using the pad to speaking without actually talking.

"I'm in a way glad, if it doesn't sound malicious that this happened. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a while. I was able to get to know you alot more these three weeks. Your favourite things, what you do in your off time, etc. But, I've also grown to... really care about you as well. Beyond the barriers of a friend."

He looked as she slept on.

"I think I love you." he ran what he said through his head. "No, I'm positive. I do love you. Maybe when you're healed, I can tell you again, but for now, I can only say...goodnight."

He rubbed her leg right quick and got up to leave.

"I love you too, Steve."

He froze when he heard the voice. He turned to see Natasha's green eyes open and looking straight at him.

"You can hear again?" he asked, astonished.

"As of two hours ago. They popped while I slept and I immediately heard the sound of Stark arguing with Clint over some movie."

Steve laughed. "That's those two for you."

Her smile slipped. "Do you, do you actually mean what you said?"

"Of course, Nat. I've never known anyone who understood me more than you. And having the good fortune of getting to know you more, I think I can understand you more as well."

She smiled, her eyes getting a bit watery. "Steve, that's the one think I've always wanted someone to do for me."

He smiled brightly at her.

"Come sleep with me. I want you to prove yourself."

He chuckled and complied, cozying up to her.


	36. Beach House

_This is a reporting of a story previously uploaded._

Natasha successfully bribed Tony into giving her the keys to his beach house. She claimed she needed some time away from everyone, and the city. If he didn't, she'd tell everyone about "Project: Stimulation". He forked them over immediately and said to take as much time as she needed. Though the part about getting away from the city was accurate, it wasn't entirely true she was going to be alone.

She went into the parking garage and was greeted by Steve, who kissed her. "Told you Tony would crack."

"I always get what I want."

"Funny. That's the thing you told me when we started dating."

"And it seems I was right." she said, kissing him again. "Come, we have a ride ahead of us."

He hopped onto his motorcycle, with her, instead of getting on behind him, sat in front of him so that his arms would be around her. She gave him a cat-like smile as he revved the bike up and pulled out into the heavy traffic.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of the spacious beach house, which could qualify for it's own mansion.

"Can you believe that cop wanting to pat me down? We were only pulled over for speeding!" she exclaimed.

"Well, until I offered to go first. Just a lowlife taking advantage of his power."

"Yeah. Only you get to grope these." she said, rubbing her breasts for show. He laughed.

"It's a bit early for that. Listen, you get settled in, I'll go pick up some supplies. How does sea bass sound for dinner?"

"Delicious." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't be long."

He nodded and saddled back on the bike, driving away. Natasha smiled to herself as she went into the house.

"Greetings, Ms. Romanoff." JARVIS greeted.

She stopped for a moment. She didn't realize Tony had JARVIS installed out here as well.

"JARVIS, I have another guest with me. Could you possibly overlook his presence?"

"Would this be Mr. Rogers, ma'am?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I do not miss much. You two are very close."

She smiled a little in embarrassment.

"I shall mysteriously disconnect surveillance feeding from here to the Tower in New York. I shall still be here for your convenience."

"Thank you, JARVIS." and she continued exploring the house. She really took to a little nook with a sofa and bookcase. She immediately began browsing through the titles, with a lot of physics books from Stephen Hawking and Carl Sagan, some old classics like Frankenstein and David Copperfield. She settled on Frankenstein and curled up on the sofa. She read for 20 minutes when Steve returned.

"I'll fire up the grill, get this bass started." he said, stocking the fridge and cupboards with food and drink. He showcased to her a bottle of red wine. She smiled.

"I am looking forward to your cooking." she said. "That pumpkin risotto you made was the best thing I ever ate."

"I decided cooking would be something I'd educate myself in."

"One of your many fine ideas."

He smiled and stepped onto the deck, before coming back in.

"Stark buys a beach house, and has a pool in it. Kinda defeats the purpose, no?"

"Yes and no. At least when we don't feel like trekking to the beach, we can have some privacy in that pool."

He smirked. "I like the sound of that." and returned outside.

* * *

After dinner they took a walk along the beach. It was a picturesque view.

"We're you ever up here as a kid?" she asked.

"Once. Wasn't very fun."

"Oh? What happened?" Steve stopped and looked around. "You see that cliff?" he said, pointing. "I fell off it and into the ocean. Nearly drowned."

"Oh my." Natasha replied, surprised. Though he obviously survived, her grip on his arm tightened protectively.

"Luckily Bucky came and fished me out. After that, things were alright."

"I'm just glad my hunky super soldier is alright." she said, leaning onto his arm. He smiled and they continued their walk.

They spent the rest of the evening swimming in the pool before they went to bed.

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" Steve asked.

"Eh, Tony said I could have it as long as I needed it, but I'm sure a week will suffice." she replied, fluffing her hair while she looked in the mirror. Steve snuck in and slid his arms around her. She absorbed into his grasp. She turned to face him and put her head against his.

"I think we can do a lot in a week." he said. She kissed the corner of his mouth as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	37. Hold Me Back

"Natasha, wait for backup." Steve said as she braced herself to jump from one rooftop to another.

"Steve, calm down, I can take care of myself." Natasha replied.

"Against 50 guys? I may be a super solider, but I know when to-"

She leapt.

"Nat!" he said, following. She had breached through the roof entrance and took out many of the guards. Steve arrived in the room whenever she kicked ass out of it. By the time he got to her, she had their man, more like woman Steve thought when he saw Natasha placing handcuffs on a blonde college student.

"23 years old and already an international criminal." Natasha said. "Jamie Declan, you're under arrested."

Jamie scoffed, so Natasha cracked her across the face, knocking her out.

"There. Mission accomplished."

"Nat, what the hell? I said wait for backup!" Steve exclaimed.

"YeH, if I did, we wouldn't have our perp cuffed and stuffed."

"Doesn't matter, what's important is the safety of our team. And acting as part of one."

"Steve, I don't need codling, and right now I feel you're just holding me back." Natasha snapped, glaring at him. He looked at her, surprised.

"Fine then. Don't let me hold you back anymore." he replied, wiping his hands together and walking away. Her attitude immediately changed.

"Steve, wait!" but he was already gone.

* * *

By the time she returned to the Helicarrier, she learned Steve had switched partners with her. He was now going on missions with Maria Hill. This made her feel worse than she already did. Her new partner was an Agent Goggins. He was a total douche, so he told him not to talk to her during their missions. After 3 missions and each time he failed to follow her rule, she filed a request to have Steve restored as her partner.

"Look, the only way for you to have your former partner restored is to have a one on one talk with them, iron out the issues you had in the first place. And then he has to agree." Fury explained.

"Copy. Can you arrange this?"

"I suppose. I'll have him meet with you at two this afternoon-"

"You know what? Screw it. I'm going to his apartment." she hung up and left.

* * *

She arrived at his door and knocked. Jesus Christ, I'm nervous, she thought to herself. The door opened and her anxiety increased. Steve appeared and gave her a look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"To apologize. Steve, I didn't mean what I said." she said, rubbing her hands.

"Really? Because you sure sounded like you did." he shot back.

"I was upset. I just never liked the thought of people thinking I can't hold my own."

"Natasha, I know you can hold your own, but even you know one against fifty equals."

She nodded. "I know." She huffed. "I know. I just let my pride get in the way."

Steve softened a little.

"I miss you, Steve. I like you better than that Goggins idiot. And maybe if you wanted, you'd want to be my partner again."

Steve smiled and opened his door wider, walking towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'd like that."

She smiled brightly and latched onto him, happy she won him back round.

"So what's our first mission, captain?" she asked.

"Find out what I'm gonna have for lunch. I'm starving." he said, pulling off her and resting his hand on his stomach.

"How about some sushi?"

"Sounds good."

She looped her arm with his and they headed out.


	38. No Surprise

The couch was packed with Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Tony and Clint. All powering through a _Breaking Bad _marathon.

Everyone was aware of Natasha's crush on Steve, so it came as no surprise when she plopped down on the couch beside him.

It came as no surprise when she closed the gap between them by scooting right next to him.

It came as no surprise when she curled her feet up onto the couch and laid her head on Steve's shoulder.

It came as no surprise when her devilishly cute smile curved upward on her face as she shut her eyes. Even though she was on the list of the world's most lethal assassins and most dangerous spies, whenever Steve was involved she was head over heels and acting like a schoolgirl with a crush.

But it came as a surprise when Steve looked down at her, smiled and kissed the top of her short wavy locks. Tony was stunned. Their captain was terribly awkward when it came to women, or "dames". So it was strange to seem him show that level of affection without running away after.

Tony snapped a picture, to taunt them with in the future as Natasha laid her arm across Steve's chest.


	39. Crush

"Goddamn, does that new trainer push the buttons." Maria Hill exasperated as she, Natasha Romanoff and several other female agents filed into the locker room.

"We are the world's top agents. Our physicale needs to match our status." Natasha responded. Maria nodded in agreement. Natasha opened her locker door and was taken aback by the old looking poster of Captain America on the locker door, something a schoolgirl would do when they had a massive crush on someone.

"What's with the Captain gracing your locker?" she asked. Natasha quickly closed it and blushed.

"Holy shit. The Black Widow has a crush on someone."

"Shut up."

"Natasha, it's perfectly fine for someone to do things like that. I used to have a poster of Ethan Hawke in my room."

"I'm not supposed to have crushes. It's not supposed to be in my persona."

"More like you're denying yourself true feelings."

"Oh god."

Maria and Natasha turned to see Steve standing there, in the girls locker room, hands over his eyes.

"I thought this was the mens, I'll see myself out."

"No, stay!" many of the girls pleaded. Natasha begrudgingly acknowledged every female on board had a thing for the captain. The girls pulled him further inside, removing the hand from his eyes. His red face of extreme embarrasment matched her fiery hair. And the tint of anger in her eyes as the women obsessed over the captain.

"Go stamp your mark." Maria encouraged. Natasha turned from her and back to Steve, marching over. She pried her way through the crowd and got to Steve, pulling on his arm and out of the locker room.

"Ma'am, you are my guardian angel. I think I might have been ripped to shreds in there." he praised, pecking her on the cheek. As he drew away, she placed her hands on his cheeks Nd kissed him full on the lips. He was stunned.

Once she pulled off, she looked him dead in the eyes. "My place. 6:30. Don't be late."

"Yes, ma'am." he said breathlessly.

"It's Natasha." she corrected.

"Yes, Natasha."


	40. Music Box

_This is a repost of a prior story._

_"**Where is it?!"**_a loud voice boomed. Tony and Bruce froze in place, looking towards where the voice came from. Soon, an angry looking Natasha barged into the lab, teeth gritted and eyes a deep, furious red.

"Who took it?" she seethed.

"Took what, Natasha?" Bruce asked.

"In my quarters, on my coffee table is a music box that looks like a carousel. It is my most prized possession and it's gone. I want to know who took it."

"Trust me, Red, neither of us took it." Tony said.

"And I should just take your word for it? As if, Stark." she shot back bitterly.

Clint and Thor walked in. "What's up?"

Natasha whirled around. "What's up is my mother's music box is gone! And you two best pray it wasn't you."

"Lady Natasha, I give you my word, I did not steal your family heirloom." Thor vowed.

"Then a fucking ghost took it then, is that what you're saying?!"

"What's the matter, Natasha?" Steve asked, walking in with his hands behind his back.

"Some asshole thought it would be funny to take my music box." she replied.

"Oh." he said. "That was actually me."

She glared at him before walking over to him and punching him in the face. "You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?! What the hell possessed you to take what's not yours?!"

Steve looked both confused and upset. "Well, I overheard you say it didn't play music anymore and wished that it did, so," he said, revealing the music box behind him, "I fixed it for you." He twisted the little handle and music began to play. He placed it in her hands. "I even repainted some of the worn away parts. Im sorry for taking it, I just wanted to surprise you." Natasha's face immediately filled with regret.

"I have to go." and with that he walked away. "Wait, Steve!" she called, but he was already gone.

"That was nice of him." Bruce said. Natasha turned back to them, looking very upset.

"I feel like such an asshole."

"I thought Rogers was the asshole?" Tony said. She glared at him.

"No, he was just trying to be nice, but I freaked out at him before I gave him the chance to explain. I have to go find him."

"_Steven Rogers has just left on a mission. He shall return later tonight_."

"Damnit." she muttered, picking up her music box and exiting.

* * *

Steve walked into his room later on at Stark Tower, very tired. He turned on the light to his kitchen/dining room and was surprised to find Natasha sitting there. His surprise faded and a semi-mad face appeared. "Agent Romanoff."

_Yup, he's still upset with me. _"Steve, I thought I told you to call me Natasha. We are friends after all."

"Are we?" he replied, bitterly as he began preparing a meal.

She sighed, feeling a bit stung. "Steve, I owe you a huge apology. Even if I had just yelled at you, it wouldn't excuse the punch I gave you."

"Miss Romanoff, this isn't necessary, I just know now not to do anything like that again."

"Steve, it's not that at all." she placed her arms on the table. "It's just..it's all I have left of my mother."

This caused Steve to turn to look at her, his face still cold but his eyes had a flicker of sympathy.

"She was killed when I was young. And every night before I went to bed she would turn the music box on to help me sleep. When I saw it was gone, I panicked. I thought I just lost the last thing that I had of her."

Steve dropped the cold face. He realized now why she reacted the way she did. He sat down beside her and took something off his neck.

"I know what you mean. See this?" It was a cross. "This belonged to my mother. She swore by the church and would rub this for luck everyday, hoping our life would get better. I thought about burying this with her, but now I just can't part with it. Too many memories."

Natasha put her and on his. "So am I forgiven?"

He smiled. "Yeah. You are. Natasha."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I never thanked you for fixing my music box. It plays beautifully."

"You're welcome." he said, standing up and returning to the kitchen. She stood up as well. "I should go."

"Are you hungry? I was about to make some of my mom's baked chicken."

She thought for a moment. "I shouldn't, but I've heard too many things about your fantastic cooking. I have to see for myself." she said, going into the kitchen and sitting on the counter as he cooked.

_fin_


	41. Valentine

The Triskelion was engulfed in a mass spread of valentine trading. It was the 14th of February, so the men and women in the building were all submitting their candidacies to be each other's valentine.

Natasha walked around the halls of the building, a red, cutout heart in her hands. A balloon tied to her wrist. Maria Hill approached her.

"I see you're in the spirit of things." she said, putting a stack of red hearts and cards under her arm.

"Sorta. The balloon is mine, but the heart belongs to someone else."

"I can't wait to see who."

The two females trudged through the dense crowds, collecting cards, balloon, candy and teddy bears as they progressed.

Clint Barton came into their view and Maria became elated.

"Finally." she said, approaching the archer. "Hey, Barton."

He turned to her and smiled. "Maria Hill." he handed her a candy heart.

"Will you be my valentine?" he asked. She smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

He smiled and took her only free hand. Maria turned to Natasha.

"Good luck!" she called, disappearing. Natasha sighed as she received another card. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Steve, dressed in his Captain America uniform. The uniform that made her shiver with lust.

Nervously, she walked to him, placing all the other gifts she received in a box and instructed a new agent to place it in her office. She hid the red valentine and balloon behind her back.

"Hi Steve." she said as she reached him. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Natasha. Happy Valentines Day."

"You too." she said, blushing. She pulled the heart from behind her back and handed it to him. "I made this for you."

He smiled. "Are you asking me to be your valentine?"

She looked down on the floor and played with the string of the balloon.

He turned around and produced a brown teddy bear with a heart in its hands. "I was saving this for jut the right gal."

Her smile broadened and she took the teddy into her hands, subconsciously naming it Henry.

"Will you be my valentine, Natasha?" he asked.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I will."


	42. Smitten

"Good work, Romanoff. You were successful in preventing Oliver from selling his goods to the wrong people." Fury praised as he and Natasha sat in a debriefing.

"Thank you, sir. Unfortunately it ended with me having to kill him, but only because he didn't know when to surrender."

"I always assume your missions end in that result." Fury remarked. Through the glass window, Steve walked pass and stopped, talking to Agent Sitwell. Natasha looked out the window and smiled. She was able to hide the fact she had a thing for the good captain. He was brave, determined, kind and loyal, things she wasn't. But should he look her way, perhaps those traits would rub off.

Fury looked at her and saw the smitten look on her face. He looked out the window and saw the captain. He turned back to Natasha.

"I don't know the extent of this, but I forbid it."

Natasha glared at him. "What?"

"Can't afford to have my top agent distracted by things like romance. So I forbid you to pursue the captain."

Natasha was the type who would be more determined to go after what she's told she can't have.

"Whatever you say, sir." she said with a subtle slyness.

* * *

Steve entered one of the Helicarrier's many break rooms to see Natasha sitting, eating a yogurt.

"Afternoon, Agent Romanoff." he greeted, taking a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Captain."

He took a drink from his water.

"Do you think I'm pretty, captain?"

Steve gagged a bit on his water, taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Steve stumbled for words. He did find her to be a catch, but he didn't know if this would offend her.

"I-I would say so. If that's the answer you wanted. Yes, I do find you attractive."

He was kind of scared when a smile sprouted on her face. Not the usual sly one when she was gouging information from a suspect, but a smile of pure happiness.

"That made my day, Steve. Thank you." she got up and planted a kiss on his lips. He was stunned. She headed for the door.

"I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." he stammered.

She smiled again and left.

Steve gaped after her, smitten.


	43. Jealousy

_This is a repost of a previous story_

Sharon Carter had been introduced to Steve earlier that week. And since that time she managed to crawl under Natasha's skin. Natasha didn't exactly notice Steve romantically as he did over the past few months, but she noticed when his romantic gestures ceased. It made her feel like a petty high schooler, but it scared her that she may have scuppered any shot with the captain. So seeing Steve flirt with Sharon not only made her jealous, it made her feel sad and forgotten.

Maybe she should make the first move she thought to herself. But with Steve being old fashioned, he'd feel obliged to make the first move. She supposed all she really could do was insinuate she was interested.

So the next day when she saw him, she smiled and said hi very sweetly to him. It caused him to double take as the Black Widow never would address anyone in that tone. Or call him "Steven". It wasn't anything ground breaking, but it did manage to plant the seed she wanted to sow. She continued by taking part in lengthy conversations with him, thoroughly enjoying the stories he told her. Not only did feelings of affection flow through her, but feelings of regret for not taking too much of an interest in him.

She felt good about things until the next day. As she walked through the Helicarrier, a visiting Darcy skipped towards her.

"The cutest thing just happened!"

"What is that?" Natasha asked, disinterested.

"Steve and Sharon are going on a date.

_Snap_. Natasha turned to Darcy, Black Widow face intact. "What?"

"She asked him out. He said yes. It's too cute!" Darcy said, bouncing away. Natasha looked distraught. She failed.

As she sadly walked through the hall, a happy Steve walked towards her. She quickly slapped on a fake smile as he stopped in front of her.

"Nat, guess what? Sha-"

"You and Sharon have a date." she finished. "Darcy told me."

"Isn't this great? I finally have a chance to find love."

That punched her right in the heart. The smile slightly faltered as she replied. "Good for you, Steve. I'm happy for you." and with that she hurried pass him, him looking back at her, noticing the faltered smile.

* * *

She sat on a park bench later that night, wiping away tears. It was her own fault, she never let him know her feelings for him. Suddenly a tissue was held out in front of her. She looked up to see Steve holding it.

"Steve." she said. "Why are you here?"

"I called off the date." he said, sitting down next to her.

"Why? You were really looking forward to it."

"I couldn't go through with a date with a girl I wooed on the rebound when it hurts the girl I held a torch for before."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "You, you still have feelings for me?"

"I only went for Sharon because I thought you didn't share the same feelings. You never really showed me them."

She sighed. "Because a lot of men tell me they love me, then wind up breaking my heart. I stopped wearing my heart on my sleeve until...you." she said, looking into his eyes. He did the same.

"You wouldn't happen to want to go on a date with me, would you?" he asked.

"I most certainly would." she replied, smiling. He took her hand and they stood up, walking away into the city.


	44. Reassuring

"So, what do you think will be Fury's important message?" Natasha asked as she and Steve walked through the Helicarrier's halls.

"Whatever it is, it probably won't be very "surprising"." he replied.

"Give me a quick kiss. Fury still doesn't know about us." Natasha said. Steve complied and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you later." and he went into Fury's office.

"Captain, have a seat." the director said. Steve did just that.

"Captain, we know you weren't able to reunite with Peggy Carter, seeing as she died in 1992."

"Yeah." Steve said, sadly.

"We were able to track down a close relative, a niece named Sharon."

"What?" Steve said, eyes wide.

"She's an agent with SHIELD. Would you like to meet her?"

"Uhh, sure. When would that be a possibility?"

"Right now. Agent Carter, please come in." Fury said. The door opened and Steve stood up. A blonde woman walked in, and Steve immediately saw a resemblance to Peggy.

"Captain Rogers, it is an honour to meet you." she said, extending her hand. Steve took it and shook it enthusiastically. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "Long story short, I want you." and she pushed him away. He gaped at her.

"Agent Carter has requested you fill her in on details of her aunt."

Steve swallowed. "I suppose."

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

"Agent Carter is Peggy's niece?" Natasha asked, as she threw punches at another agent in the boxing ring, training.

"Yes. She seemed.."

"Assertive?" she finished.

"Yeah."

"She's known for that. Ask Hill about her and she won't have one good thing to say."

He smiled a bit. "She wants to meet with me to learn more about her aunt. I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"I see."

He looked at his watch. "I need to meet with Stark. Ill see you later." he turned to leave.

"Steve. Hold up." she called, exiting the ring.

"Yes, Nat?"

"Just..be careful around her. I'm afraid she might steal you away from me." she said, casually, but he could see her fear. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about that."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise." he kissed her head and exited.

* * *

But as the weeks went by, Natasha couldn't help but notice the two grow close and feel her heart sink a little each day they spent time with one another. But Steve never did anything "romantic" with her. He made a point of spending time with Natasha to show he still loved her.

Unfortunately, one day, Natasha was walking through the zoo, unwinding from a day of training when she spotted them sitting on a bench. They were talking, but a moment later, Sharon planted a kiss on Steve's cheek. Her face fell and zoomed out of the zoo, with Steve looking over to where he thought he saw her, but shrugged.

* * *

He returned to his apartment later that night and saw Natasha perched on the window, looking out at the nighttime city life.

"Natasha. Why are you there?"

"I don't hate you."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't blame you for falling for her. She can provide to you that connection to your old life. I can't."

"I don't follow."

She sighed, blinking away some tears. "I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

Steve's jaw dropped. "Natasha, I think you're mistaken."

"Goodbye, Steve." and she leapt through the window. "Natasha!" he called, but she was gone.

* * *

"Sharon, I can't keep socializing with you." Steve said, a few days later.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You drove Natasha away. I miss her."

"Steven, I told you I wanted you. So now that I-"

"Sharon, there's no way there'll be anything between us, I'm sorry. You bring back too many memories of Peggy. I never had the chance to be with her. And if Im with you, it'll just bring back that guilt."

Sharon was silent. "I- I never saw it that way. I'm sorry, Steve."

He nodded. "It's alright."

"Don't tell her I said this, but she is a good woman. Better than me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Steve, shut up and go get her back."

He smiled. "Thank you." and hustled out.

* * *

Bruce, Clint, Steve and Thor stood in the main lobby of the Triskelion, talking. Before long, Steve spotted Natasha walk in. He got up and walked over to her. She stopped in front of him as Fury emerged from an elevator.

"Captain." she said. "What do you-"

He cut her off by kissing her. She was taken off guard. He broke off.

"You remember this, Natasha Romanoff. I told you I loved you. I meant it. And I don't care who sees, but I need you to know that you are my number one girl, and I wouldn't chuck that away for anything. Do you believe me?"

Her eyes watered and she kissed him.

"Ah-hum." Fury cleared his throat, causing the two to stop.

"If you two aren't busy, we have something to discuss." and he marched away. The two smiled and followed, the soldier taking the spy's hand in his.

_fin_


	45. Finding Mom

Steve impregnated Natasha while on a mission in Spain. Though the idea of a family intrigued her, Natasha refuted Steve's marriage proposals. After she had the child, a boy they named James, she left. Took off. For 10 years, Steve raised James by himself, and the only image his son had of his mother was her SHIELD headshot.

Steve was reading his paper in the backyard of their house when Jack came to him.

"Dad, how old was mom when she had me?"

Steve looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"She was 24. She'd be 34 by now."

Steve returned to his paper. James swallowed and spoke.

"Did mom leave because she didnt love me?"

Steve stared at him, agape. He stood up and kneeled down in front of Jack.

"Of course she loved you. She still does. She left because she had unfinished business to attend to. I love and miss her too, if that's why you're asking."

"If you miss her, why haven't you tried to find her?"

"Because-" he began before realizing James had a point. He never tried to look for her.

"You're right."

James looked surprised that he stumped his father. Steve looked at his son. His hair was fiery red like his mother's.

"That's what we are going to do now."

He stood up and pulled out his phone. After dialling a number, he began speaking.

"Tony, I know you keep tabs on us. I need you to give me Natasha's location."

Silence.

"Yes, I know it's been 10 years, is that an issue? I want to know where she is. I want her. I want her back."

Silence.

"Thank you, Tony."

* * *

The two arrived in Chicago the next day. Using the address Tony had given him, Steve guided his son to a house located in Naperville.

"Alright, James. Moment of truth. Ready to meet your mom?" he asked.

James eagerly shook his head. Steve sighed deeply and knocked.

Soft footsteps were heard and the door unlocked. It pulled open and Steve held his breath as the appearance of a short haired redhead with piercing green eyes and wearing a woollen green sweater. Her eyes widened in shock. Land her mouth morphed into a frown. She sounded almost mournful as she spoke.

"Steve. Why are you here?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"Someone wanted to meet you." he replied, motioning for his- their son to appear. Natasha glimpsed at him and was overwhelmed. She denied herself the opportunity to look at her child when he was born, she just couldn't do it now either.

"Natasha, we've travelled a long way. He just wants to get to know his mother. That's all."

She trembled and her eyes were misty. Steve clasped his hand onto her arm to steady her.

"How about a 5 minute walk through the park? Just talk for a bit." he suggested.

She sniffed and looked into his eyes. "Let me get my coat." she stammered.

* * *

They walked through the nearest park, James running off ahead, Steve and Natasha walking side by side. Steve looked at his quiet, estranged girlfriend. Her face held an appearance of surprise and grief.

"Natasha, I understand you were afraid of being a mom. I understand that. But the hard part is over. James is ten now. And he wants to have his mother in his life. Surely you know that."

Natasha let out a sob. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and held her.

"Look at him. Look how happy he is. He's never had this much of a spring in his step."

Natasha looked over at the boy. She smiled. Smiled more brightly than she had in years.

"We created him. We created a child." she said proudly. Steve looked at her.

"We did."

She looked at him. "Steve, I'm so sorry I ran away. Words cannot describe the feeling."

Steve stopped walking and turned fully to her. He slid his arms around her back.

"Nat, I forgive you. James forgives you."

She wept as he pulled her close and kissed her. James had run up to them and pulled on Natasha's pant leg. She turned to him, wiping her eyes.

"Mom, are you coming home?"

She crouched down to him. "Yes. Yes I am."

James smiled and hugged her.

"Where do you guys live, anyway?" she asked.

"Vermont. But I like this city. Maybe we'll come here or something."

"I'd be fine with that." she said. "But right now, let's sit down to a family meal."

James ran ahead again with his parents in tow, hands entangled with one another.


	46. Garden

"Clint, you know Natasha, right?" Steve asked the archer as he entered the gym.

"You wanna ask her out, don't you?" Clint responded.

"How did you-" Steve began before getting cut off.

"Cap, I've seen the way you look at her. You're the easiest book to read."

Steve looked embarrassed. Clint smirked.

"Would it make you feel a bit better to know she likes you as well?"

Steve's head shot up. "Really?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah. She's had a major crush on you before you came out of the ice. She has a poster of your bonds tour in her room."

Steve felt the edges of his mouth twitch up. "Wow."

"If you want, she's in the garden. She finds that and knitting soothing."

"Thank you." Steve replied and exited.

* * *

Natasha was on her knees, planting what she hoped would soon become a rose bush.

"Afternoon, ma'am."

She turned to see Steve walk towards her. She smiled, but inside she felt nervous.

"Hi, Steve. Didn't I tell you to call me Natasha?" she said, turning back to her roses, in an attempt to hide the red tint in her cheeks.

"Sorry, force of habit. Listen, ma'am, I mean Natasha, I was wondering...if..you'd like to go out tonight."

She turned back to him, a quirk in her eyebrow. "Is Captain America asking me out on a date?"

He blushed and looked down on the ground. "Y-yes?"

"I'll have to think about it while you help me tend to my garden." she replied. Steve obeyed and began pulling out weeds for her.

* * *

"Wow, Steve. You did a fantastic job." Natasha marvelled as Steve planted a tulip.

"Ive always had a green thumb. I liked to help my mom in her garden. She taught me to do that, as well as seeing and cooking."

"So does that mean you're cooking a homemade dinner for our date tonight?" she asked.

"I suppo- wait, are you accepting the offer?" Steve asked.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll meet you at 8." and she walked inside, leaving Steve to remain frozen in spot.

_Will the date be a good one? To be continued._

**Hey guys, I'm just writing this note apologizing for the lack of updates. I recently started a new Jon, where the hours are 7 am to 5 pm, leaving me exhausted and unable to write. I'll try my best to post, so I do apologize for leaving you in the dark. Thank, and please review! Feedback is much appreciated!**


	47. The Perfect Man

"You know Barry is only dating you for your fame, right?" Clint said to her as she ate her bagel. Natasha gave him a glance.

"Thanks for having confidence in my relationship."

"It's not that I don't have confidence, but he only wants to do things with you when it involves media attention."

"That's...that isn't true." Natasha replied, a bit confused to the truth now. She plot her interest in her bagel.

"Nat, trust me, I'm right."

* * *

She entered her apartment to see Barry sitting playing video games. She silently shut the door and walked to him.

"Barry, would you like to go to the park with me?"

"Nah. Too busy." he replied. She swallowed.

"What about accompanying me to the Museum Gala tonight? There'll be a lot of celebrities and photographers."

He dropped his controller and shot up to his feet.

"What time? I think I need to rent a tux, could I bum $100 bucks off you?"

"Get out."

* * *

Natasha sat on the ledge of the rooftop, looking out at the skyline. It's where she went to think. It took an hour to convince Barry things were over. And then she chewed Clint out for wrecking her relationship. But she forgave him as he was right about Barry.

"Hey there, red." a voice called from behind her. She arched her head to see Steve behind her, a bottle of Dr. Pepper in hand, her favourite drink. He walked over as a small smile donned on her lips. She somehow got Steve to call her red, even though she hated it when Tony said it. But when Steve did, it was affectionate and friendly, so she didn't mind.

"I heard what happened." he said, sitting down and handing her the bottle. She accepted it and offered a thank you.

"Don't apologize. I just have bad taste in boyfriends."

"Don't beat yourself up, it's his fault."

"I know, but what does this say about me if I dated a mooch?"

"That you made a bad call then move on. It's what people do."

She nodded in agreement. "That's number 4 in 7 months."

"You'll find someone."

"I want someone who want to be with me, not my title or my fame." she looked up at Steve. "If I dated you, for example, why would you want to be with me for?"

"Your hidden warmth and kindness. I'd want to be there for you when you're feeling sad so I can make you happy, I'd want to be there to share in your achievements. I'd want to make you feel safe, and most importantly, to care and love you in the way you deserve, which is a lot." Steve replied. Natasha gaped at him.

"Hopefully whoever you find can provide that for you." he replied.

"Steve. I- I-"

"What is it, Nat?" he asked.

She wove her arms around his neck and kissed him. She broke it off and looked him in the eyes, arms still woven.

"That whoever has to be you, Steve. Please?" she asked.

"If it's what you want." he replied, gasping a little.

"It is." she said with a big smile and slid her arms around his back and hugged him.


	48. Girl Next Door

How did she find herself with this title? She was the Black Widow, a highly trained, highly threatening and highly lethal spy for SHIELD, and she had the title of being Steve Rogers' girl next door.

Her feelings for the captain rippled within her, too afraid to broadcast them to him. She'd feed him advice on dating, then hate herself for doing so. But it's not to say Steve didn't appreciate her. And that's why she withstood all the rejection. Rather, dejection as he never considered her.

The thing that made her want to be with him was because he could provide to her a life where the red on her ledger wouldn't matter, she could be herself. And even though being with golden hearted Steve wouldn't wipe one spot of the red off, at least it could give her the illusion of a happy life.

"Who's the lucky girl this time?" she asked, voice a bit sad as Steve walked in with a grin on his face.

"Her name's Sharon. She's gorgeous."

Natasha's heart sunk a little and discouragement soaked her voice. "That's great, Steve. I'm happy for you. I have to go meet Bruce, I'll see you later."

She got up and left the room, wiping away the tears in her eyes. Steve looked on as she left, confused.

* * *

He met up with Clint in a nearby bar, where Steve discussed what happened with Natasha.

"Then she just left?" Clint asked, in a way that he knew why she did, but at the same time curious.

"Yeah. She had a sort of sadness in her voice. I'm baffled as to why."

Clint chuckled. "You idiot."

Steve got a bit defensive. "How am I an idiot?"

"Cap, she has a crush on you. That's why she left when you told her about Sharon."

Steve' mouth was wide in surprise. "She, she likes me?"

"Yeah. She's had a major crush on you since well before I knew her."

"She can't have a crush on me. Tony said she wasn't interested in guys like me. I learned this when I told him I was going to ask her out."

"And you believed him?"

Steve thought to himself. "Son of a-"

"Steve, Natasha has this part of her that forces her to beat herself up for the things she did with Red Room. She feels she can never feel "good", as in an actual hero, or good person. She feels that having a life with you could give her some form of feeling good."

"Natasha is a good person. She has a kind soul."

"So you think you know what you need to do?"

"I know I know. Thank you, Clint." he put a ten dollar bill on the table and left.

* * *

Natasha sat at her favorite place: the greenhouse Tony installed on the roof of Stark Tower.

"Oh Steve. Why does it have to be you?" she said, looking at a photo of them she hid up her sleeve.

"I have been told I'm a charmer." a voice sounded from behind her. She looked behind her to see Steve walking towards her. Se slid the photo back up her sleeve.

"Steve. You startled me."

"Sorry." he apologized. "Look, I know why you're upset."

She looked at the ground. "You do?"

"Yeah. Clint told me."

"Damn him."

"I should also be sorry for not looking your way. It's just, Stark told me you weren't interested, so-"

"I'm gonna kill him." she seethed. "So that's why?"

"Yeah. If I had known otherwise, I'd have asked you the minute I met you."

She smiled, but it soon disappeared. "So what about Sharon?"

"Well, I think her having a boyfriend prevents anything serious happening." her head shot back up.

"So, would you like to go with me tonight on a date?" he asked.

"Ye!- I mean, yes." she started excitedly, but decided to keep cool, a professional look on her face..

"Let it out, Nat. I know you want to."

Her face returned to pure joy. "I would love to go out with you, Steve. What time?"

"Now?"

"Perfect."

They rose and Steve took her hand, walking with her out of the greenhouse.


	49. Intimidate

"Abby, I think today is the day I ask Captain Rogers out." Agent Carley Keaton said to her friend and fellow co-worker Agent Abby Hall.

"Car, you say that every time you see him."

"I mean it this time. I'm gonna go up to him and ask him out."

"Then tell how you are gonna ask him." Abby replied.

"Yes, Carley. Tell us." a voice came from beside Abby. They turned to see Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, perched on a chair, watching them with a cold, sly glare that shot fear through the two girls.

"Miss Romanoff. We didn't-"

"That's what you're going to say? I'd probably have his name in the question."

"Oh, I was just saying we didn't see you there."

"I see. You were telling me and, Abby is it?, how you planned on asking Captain Rogers out."

Carley stammered intensely. "I-uh, I was gonna-uh ask him him t-to lunch or something."

The spy nodded slowly while Carley gulped.

"You're not going to ask him out." Natasha stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

"See that guy over there, Agent Murtaugh?"

"Yes."

"He's been giving you sideways glances for a week. You go and ask him out."

"Ok. Come on Abby."

The two agents got up and quicky walked away. Natasha smirked in amusement.

"Must you do that whenever a girl wants to ask me out?" Steve said from beside her, putting a paper down to reveal his face. She turned to him and her smirk grew into a small smile.

"No, but I like to see the look on these girls faces whenever I do."

Steve lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"Besides, it gets kinda annoying when every female here wants to ask my boyfriend out."

"I suppose. Come closer."

Natasha slid down next to Steve and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Juzt know if any girl slips under you radar and does ask me, that ill say no."

Natasha smiled and laid her head on him, cuddling in closer.


	50. Closet

She had to resist him. She may have him as a boyfriend, but she didn't want every time he spoke to her to make her aroused. She loved the feeling, but in public places it was a bit inappropriate.

She sat in the empty reading room that was an attachment to Stark Tower. It was right on the side of the building and made of glass, so if you were to look at the ground, you'd see the Manhattan streets, from 46 stories above.

She was on the leather couch reading a romance novel when Steve entered. She looked up at him and smiled.

_Remember: resist,_ she told herself.

"Afternoon, Steve." she greeted.

"Afternoon, sexy." he replied, giving her a wink, picking up a book and leaving.

_Dammit_ she thought to herself as arousal rushed through her, her heart racing.

She dropped the book and left, in search of the hunky super soldier.

* * *

"Damn, Nat. What sparked this?" Steve gasped, as he slid her catsuit down her soldiers and exposing a lacy red bra. She grabbed him and pushed him into a closet, kissing him furiously.

"You. You just have this way of...turning me on." she replied between breaths. "Now shut up and come inside me."

He complied and locked onto her. Ten minutes later, the door opened and the two walked back into the hallway, Natasha adjusting her catsuit, Steve his Cap suit.

"10/10, would do again." Natasha said, kissing Steve on the cheek.

"Well then, we best get back to work." she took his hand and they walked down the hall.

**Hey-o. One-Shot #50! Hopefully we reach 100. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	51. Dubai

Natasha walked into the living room of Stark Tower after returning from a mission in Mexico to see Bruce setting some luggage down on the ground.

"Where you headed, Bruce?" she asked.

"Honolulu. Fury gave us leave, so I'm off to a physics conference."

"And the others?"

"Clint was on the first plane to Vegas this morning. Thor went back to Asgard, Tony took Pepper to Tokyo. Even Steve accepted the leave."

"Really?" she asked, surprised and curious. "Where?"

"Mentioned Dubai, I think."

"I see." she said with a slyness. "Enjoy your conference, Bruce." and she turned and exited.

* * *

**Dubai **

Steve walked along the beach, taking in the sites. He snapped a picture of the Burj Al Arab, the hotel he was staying in.

"Paradise, huh?"

He turned to see Natasha there, looking absolutely stunning in a black and red swimsuit.

"Sure is. Each site is amazing."

"Wish you told me you were coming here. You know this is my favourite vacation spot."

"I know, but you were out, and if I didn't leave, Fury would've stuck me on another mission."

"Ah." she said, sauntering over to him and circling her finger on his exposed chest. He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer.

"What do you say we go back to your room and...fondue?" she suggested. He stifled a chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan. Kinda touristed myself out."

She smiled and went on her tippy toes, kissing him. "Let's go then." she whispered.

In a swift movement, Steve collected her into his arms and carried her away.


	52. Love Letter

"Fourth one this week." Steve said, handing Tony a letter with a pink envelope.

"Hehehe, Steve Rogers is the object of a girl's affection. Well, I suppose it's not all surprising, you've been making jaws drop since the 40's."

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony read the letter.

_I am too insecure to say this in person, so I apologize for another letter: you are handsome and I'm so very infatuated with you. I wish I could say this in person, but I just cant. Your secret admirer._

Tony set the letter down. "Any idea who it is? There are only 6 women in the building."

"I have some ideas. I'm considering collecting writing samples to compare."

"Obviously it's not Pepper. She has me."

"To which I feel sorry for." Steve quipped.

"Wow. That legitimately hurt."

"I joke of course. But I can't rule out any possibilities."

"Anyway, how do you plan on getting their signatures?"

"I have an idea. I'll need your help."

* * *

Maria, Natasha, Jane and Pepper sat in the reading room discussing a book they were reading. Tony entered.

"Hey, girls. Listen, Steve isn't feeling the best. So, out of goodwill, I thought we could sign this card to wish him well. I already got Darcy and Betty's so far. And I need to prepare how I'll propose this idea to the guys without them thinking I'm a bit prissy."

"Alright then." Jane said, taking the card, signing it and handing it off to the others. Once Maria signed, it was handed back to Tony.

"Thank you, ladies." he exited.

* * *

Steve spent the next few hours examining the comments left by the women.

"Feel better soon, Steve! - Darcy"

"Wish you well, Steve. Feel better - Betty"

"Hope you feel well - Jane"

"Aren't super soldiers immune from illness? If not, feel good soon, Cap - Natasha"

"Feel better - Maria"

"Hope to see you back on your feet soon! - Pepper"

He compared Darcy's, Betty's and Jane's comment to the letter, but they didn't match. When he got to Natasha's however, there were similarities.

Each writing's s letter had a slight curl at the top. The o had a slight straightness to it. And pretty much every letter matched. He had his admirer: Natasha Romanoff.

"Natasha?" Tony questioned when Steve told him. "Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow?"

"Her writing matches the one on the letter." Steve said.

"Wow. Well, Steven, I can only suggest you not even think about asking any other girl out. Natalie is someone who you do not want as an enemy."

Steve nodded. He knew Natasha for awhile now and had to admit she had a grace to her that make him drawn to her.

"I kinda want to know what she sees in me, though. I mean-"

"You're the perfect man." a voice came from behind him. He froze as he had recognized the voice. Turning, he saw his admirer standing there, arms folded. Her green eyes pierced him. She slowly walked to him, her short curls bouncing to the rhythm of her walk.

"Ma'am, I apologize for cracking your identity, but-"

"For starters, Natasha or Nat, never ma'am. Secondly, you don't have to be sorry for being curious." she interjected. Her arms unfolded and clasped her hands together, standing directly in front of the super soldier. "I kinda caught on to what you were doing. I know for a fact super soldiers don't get sick."

Steve smirked a little. "But seriously. Why me?"

"You are what every woman looks for in a man. Kind, smart, brave. You'd care for your partner, dote on them. I guess I liked the sound of that."

Steve placed his hands on her hips. She planted her hands on his face. Tony sensed the sudden increase in intimacy.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." he left, but not without looking back and smiling.

Steve and Natasha's eyes locked onto one another.

"Sure you want me?" he asked.

"Positive." she replied. She kissed him.


	53. Facial Hair

Natasha returned home to Avenger Tower after a month long mission. She wanted nothing more than to plop down on the couch and relax, and to see her man, Steve.

"Natasha Romanoff. Long time no see." Tony said, walking in to see the spy laying down on the couch.

"Stark. I see you've gotten a bit shaggy." she said, noting the length of his beard.

"You're the on to talk, blondie." he replied, noting her blonde hair. She took hold of her hair and pulled off the wig, revealing her red hair. It was still short, but had a slightly darker tinge.

"What's everyone been up to?"

"Nothing too much. Clint went to Asgard. Not with Thor, he activated the Bifrost and has been stuck there since. Thor is currently trying to reverse it, with Bruce's help."

She lightly chuckled. "And Steve?"

"Went on missions, hung around, moped about you being gone, etc."

"I missed him too."

"If only you knew how much he did."

As if on cue, Steve entered. Natasha craned her head to look at him and went wide eyed.

He had grown a full moustache, making him look like a blonde Magnum PI. He smiled.

"Natasha, you're back!" he said happily.

"No. No, no. This isn't happening." she said, standing up and walking to him. She poked her finger on the facial hair.

"This is gone." she declared, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. Tony laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" a voice said from behind him. Pepper came up to him, a razor and can of Barbasol in hand.

Tony sighed and followed her out.


	54. Make Him Yours

"Captain America is the cutest guy I've ever met." Agent Valerie Oliver observed as she and her friend Agent Barbara Maltby ate lunch in the Helicarrier library. They were looking at Steve, who was talking with Agent Sitwell outside.

"Im going to ask him out."

"I wouldn't reccomend it." Barbara warned.

"Why not? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. You can ask him out, but it won't be well received by Agent Romanoff."

"What? The Black Widow? They broke up, though."

"Yeah, but she spies on his dates, and each time she goes to the female and warns them never to date him again."

"Give me an example."

"Well, Maria Hill is the most notable. She brought him up to the rooftop of her building to look over the night sky. She says she saw Natasha on the rooftop over, perched and watching their every move like a hawk. When he left, she went to her and suggested it was in her best interest not to further pursue Steve romantically."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She doesn't like people touching her things, I suppose."

"Again, they broke up. He's fair game."

"Tell her that." Barbara said, pointing behind Valerie. She turned to see Natasha Romanoff sitting at a nearby table, eating her lunch and reading through a file.

"You know what, I will." Valerie got up and marched right to Natasha. Knowing she was still a bit intimidating, Valerie closed her eyes.

"Can I help you, Agent Oliver?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you to stop scaring women out of being with Captain Rogers. He isn't yours, at least not anymore. If you still want him, then friggin' ask him to take you back. If not, I'll take him, and there won't be anything you can do. So, what are you gonna do about it? she asked as she opened her eyes. Natasha's look of sheer anger scared Valerie. She shut the file she was reading and slowly stood up. Glaring at Valerie, she walked pass and out of the library, where through the glass doors, Valerie and Barbara saw Natasha tap Steve on the shoulder and begin talking to one another. They saw her face morph into more of a wounded expression as she rubbed her hands. They watched as Steve's face looked surprised.

"She must have told him she followed him on his dates."

Natasha's body language read pleading as she held her hands out to him. He took them into his before placing one of his one on her cheek. She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her. After they broke off, she hugged him and patted his back repeatedly. The other two women couldnt help but aww.

"She was a lot nicer when she was with him." Valerie conceded. Steve and Natasha walked in arm and arm. As they passed the two girls, Natasha shot a glare towards them, followed by a very, very faint smile.


	55. Conversation

_What Steve and Natasha were saying in the previous chapter._

Sitwell had just departed when Steve felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Natasha, his teammate and ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Her face had a mix of remorse in it.

"I have to confess something: I've been following you on your dates."

His face grew a look of shock. "What? Why?"

"To see how serious they got." she replied, rubbing her hands together. But she extended them out in desperation.

"But you have to understand, I only did that because I still love you. We split because we weren't able to find time for one another, but I'll make time if it means I can still call you my guy. Can I still be your gal?"

Steve took her hands into his and slid one of his onto her face. "You always were."

She smiled and kissed him. Once they separated their lips, she excitedly hugged him and patted his back. He rubbed hers.


	56. Gifts

"Ok, guys. I already had my get together with the girls, so I hope these gifts are too extravagant." Natasha said. It was her birthday, and her teammates Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve and Thor were having a small party.

"Lady Natasha, I present to you my offering." Thor said, handing her a barrel.

"Is this Asgardian mead?" she asked.

"Indeed. The finest. Made from the finest berries of my realm. Only 50 barrels are produced a season."

"Thank you, Thor. It's very thoughtful." she said, turning her attention to Clint.

"I have a feeling I know what this is." she said, opening the box. She laughingly sighed.

"Barbasol shaving cream. You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

Clint chuckled. "Maybe one day. But not today."

"It's my turn." Tony said, sliding her an envelope. she took a letter opener and slit open the envelope.

"A week long spa pass."

"It's good for 10 years. Whenever you want to use it, it guarantees the works: facials, mud baths, everything."

"Thank you Tony. I might just use this next week."

"Here you go Natasha. It's a tea basket with various flavours. There's at least 100 packets in there."

Natasha smiled at the scientist. "This is great, Bruce. Thank you."

The scientist looked down at his shoes.

"Capsicle's turn!" Tony announced. Steve looked at him as he handed her a square box.

"Probably another sweater. We've told you, Steve, your sweaters are itchy." Clint teased.

Natasha opened the box to reveal another box, a velvet box. Curious, she opened it. It was a diamond necklace. A red ruby glistened in the light. Her jaw dropped.

"Steve. You didn't-"

"It's the one you kept looking at in the store window, right? Whenever we walked past, I saw you look at it, so I got it for you."

She picked it up by the strap and dangled it in front of her. There was even an inscription. Her initials NR in cursive on the back.

"Steve, you really shouldn't have. How much did this cost?"

"Don't worry about that. It's a gift."

Natasha held the ruby part in her hand. She smiled at him, her eyes glistening.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Let me help you put it on."

He stood up and she held it out to him. He took it and unhooked the strap, draping it on her neck and clicking it back together. She pulled his neck down so his head was on her level and kissed his cheek.

"Can we agree on a 50 dollar spend limit from now on?" Tony said.


	57. Opinion

"Well, Romanoff?" Tony asked, as Natasha stood before them. During a mission she had once again went off and did her own thing. Though the end result was positive, the team had repeatedly asked her to act as part of one. And she wouldn't.

"I got the bad guy, what's the big deal?" she asked, annoyed.

"The big deal is you're not acting as part of a team. We had a strategy!" Clint added.

"If I didn't do what I did, Nichol would have gotten away."

"But this is the seventh time you went against the plan, against the team." Bruce said.

"A fellowship cannot survive without the entire clan striving for valour." Thor pitched in.

"Cap, you have anything to add?" Tony asked the captain. Natasha looked at Steve. The super solider sighed.

"No. She can do...whatever. All I can say is...I'm disappointed in you, Nat." and he left, along with the other men.

_Bam_. That one statement punched her right in the heart. He was disappointed in her. Steve's opinion of her was something she held in supremely high regard, so to hear that he was disappointed in her made her sad. She pivoted to follow him.

* * *

Five minutes after Steve entered his suite, a knock came from the door. He opened it to see the redheaded spy standing there, looking down.

"Natasha, I don't-"

"Don't be disappointed with me. Please."

Steve looked confused. "Nat, you disob-"

"I know, I know. Be mad at me, or upset with me, but please don't be disappointed. Please." her eyes were turning red and tears threatened to fall.

"Nat. Why is this important to you?"

"Because. The moment my idol thinks badly of me is the moment that I become a bad agent."

Steve looked perplexed. "I'm your idol?"

She shook her head. "Yes. Ever since I was a little girl. One of few who held respect for you in Russia."

She walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, so that she had some comfort.

"I promise to work more with the team. I just can't stand being a disappointment in your eyes."

Steve rested his chin on her head and consoled her. "I don't think any less of you. Now dry your tears."

She let go of him and wiped her eyes. "I must look so desperate. And pathetic."

"No. No, you don't."

She smiled. "I won't back out of my word. I will be more apart of the team."

"Ok, Nat. I'll see you around, alright?"

She kissed his cheek. "Alright."


	58. Touch

She liked his feel on her fingertips. She would just place her hands on his face so that she could be sure he was real and he was with her.

His hugs were treasured immensely, laying across him, his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched a movie together felt like nirvana. Nirvana painted red white and blue.

She particularly loved returning from a mission to find him asleep on the couch, so that she could approach him and slither into his arms, laying with him and his muscular limbs would shield her from any chills.

It was important for her to do this as she thought she had love before, but it was always a fantasy. To feel his flesh on the tips of her fingers wafted relief through her and she'd pull him close and kiss him.

It scared her whenever he was gone. His love, his feel not being with her, not cuddling or comforting her. He went to Egypt on mission a week ago and hadn't been back since. She'd sit with her knees up to her face as she rocked with anxiety on the couch cushion. She would go to sleep with her chin trembling and a few sobs would be let out, but she dared not bawl. She could never crack open that much.

She sat deep in thought in the Triskelion lobby when she spotted Tony and Bruce hurrying to the door. She saw a dirty blonde haired man entered, clad in a red white and blue outfit. Her Steve. She rushed over to the man, who saw her and smiled as her hands flung onto the sides of his face. She analyzed every square inch of the soldier with her piercing green eyes and finally let on her satisfaction when she locked lips with Steve.

He broke off the kiss. She nuzzled his chest as he scooped her up into his arms. Her own would wrap under his armpits and lock into a firm, loving hold. Touch. She remembered touch. And his was her most beloved.

**Sorry for the delay guys. I just lost that new job and I went away for the weekend to forget about it. More updates soon, I promise!**


	59. Motherly

"How was that mission, Steve-O?" Clint asked as Steve plopped down on the couch, exhausted.

"Hell. Look at these bullet wounds." he replied, pointing to his chest.

"Better clean those up before Natasha sees them." Tony remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed she has a motherly protectiveness of you?"

"Yeah, man. She _hates _it when you get injured." Clint added.

"That means she's concerned for my well being. Doesn't automatically make her my second mother."

As he finished his sentence, Thor and Natasha entered the room. Steve, after the discussion he had, took a pillow to hide the wounds. Thor sat next to Steve.

"Dear brother, were you successful in your conquest?"

"Im here, aren't I?" Steve joked. Natasha gave a small smile.

"And what of yours, Natalie?" Tony asked.

"Natasha, Stark." she corrected. "And as always, Argentina was beautiful. And fun."

"More fun then you'd have with Barton, I imagine."

Clint grabbed the pillow on Steve's chest and threw it at Tony. Thor chuckled for a moment before becoming surprised.

"Lord Steven, you are shot!" he announced. Natasha's head snapped back to look at Steve and indeed saw two bullet wounds on his chest.

"Steve! What the hell?!" she exclaimed, pulling him to his feet.

"I just-"

"Just nothing, we're cleaning this up!" she interrupted, dragging him to another room.

* * *

"From now on, no more hiding these things from me. Ever." Natasha enunciated as she pulled the first bullet out.

"Natasha, I have to ask. Why do you seem more...attentive to me compared to the others? Why is me being shot so harmful to you?"

She didn't reply until she pulled the second bullet out. The holes began sealing the,selves shut.

"Maybe I don't want my loved ones dying on me." she replied, a sob in her voice. Steve pulled her close.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she asked, pulling out of his embrace to look into his eyes. His arms still lovingly wrapped around her waist.

"I promise." he said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Now let's go out. My treat."

They stood up and walked out hand in hand.


	60. Lottery

"Cap, these shindigs are thrown so that singles can meet other singles." Clint said as he and Steve entered the Triskelion's ballroom.

"I thought it was an honorary tribute to board member Metcalfe."

"That too, but Steve, the main thing on the men and women's mind is: Who can I bang? It's like a lottery. There's a list."

"List?"

"Frank, the list, please." Clint asked. An agent pulled a piece of paper out of a file and handed it to him.

"Behold, the list. On the left are the single men, the right the women."

Clint scanned it before his eyes went wide. "Hill is back on the market?"

"Since this morning."

"Well. Steve-O, I'm leaving you to fend for yourself. Pick wisely. Knowing you, you'd want to commit to this woman."

Clint handed him the list and disappeared into the crowds. Steve rolled his eyes as he looked at the list. His eyes stopped at the name of someone familiar. Natasha Romanoff.

He looked up to see if he could see her. Up in one of the balconies, he saw her. Short red hair curled a bit, her hands clasped on a champagne flute. She wasn't in anything formal, just her SHIELD outfit. He found it odd to not see her dress up for such an event. Then again, he was one to talk. He was still wearing the stealth suit he wore out on a mission.

What he found more odd was that she was on Clint's list at all. Her looks could entrance any man. But to him the looks weren't what made Natasha. What made her was her valour. Her wit. Her determination. Natasha was the type of fighter Steve wished was on his Howling Commandos squad. She was, though, on his crack team of agents that he always brought along on his missions, as well as Hill. He was extremely fond of her and held her as a candidate for a possible partner romantically. Perhaps she'd feel the same.

A few moments passed as he wove through the crowds and climbed up into the balcony where she stood. As he opened the door, she greeted him without turning.

"Evening, Captain."

"Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"If anything did, I wouldn't be good at my job."

"That's true. Thought you'd be socializing."

"I just got here. Don't think I'm staying too long."

"I see."

Natasha smirked. "Is that Clint I see flirting with Maria?"

Steve walked to stand beside her and look down to the crowds. Clint and Maria were talking a few feet away from the exit.

"I believe so. He said she was on some list or-"

"You mean the lottery?"

"Yeah. You know?"

"He created it and as a joke put me on it."

"A joke like, you're not single?" he asked, a bit hopeful the answer was no.

"I am single, but he knows I'm not in the dating scene."

"Ah." her reply, though it was what he was hoping, told him that she wasn't looking for a date.

"Well, I should, ah, leave you to yourself."

"You're not even going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Ask me out."

Steve's eyes went wide in surprise and embarrassment. "How do you-"

"First off, you have the list in your hands. Secondly I saw you looking up at me after you looked at it. I don't think that is a coincidence."

"No, it isn't. I was going to see if you were interested, but it seems you're not."

She strode up to him, setting down her flute. "For you I could possibly make an exception."

"Really?"

"I know what I just said, but...I've always..." she sighed. "I've always had a crush on you. Since I was a girl."

Steve was agape. "I don't know what to say."

"Perhaps ask me that question of yours."

"Alright. Natasha Romanoff, will you go out with me?"

She stepped on her tippy toes to meet his eyes. "I'd love to." she gave him a peck on the lips. "More later. I need to get dressed."

"For what?"

"Thiscparty. I may as well stay since I now have a date."


	61. Heart On Her Sleeve

Why couldn't she contain herself? Whenever she wasn't around him, she was cool and collected. Fearsome and deadly. But when Steve Rogers accompanied her on a mission, her demeanour changed into that of an excited little girl. She felt herself grinning like an idiot as she and Steve fought through the hoards of adversaries. But unknown to only Steve, she had a crush on him. Everyone knew it. But they were always afraid to tease her about it. Seeing as Steve didn't see the obvious, he unknowingly hurt Natasha with every new girlfriend. But she kept by his side each and every time. Even if it killed her inside that Steve was so oblivious to her feelings.

"I don't think I can keep doing this." she vented to Maria. "I just can't keep accepting. If Steve doesn't want me, then perhaps I should ask for a new partner."

"Well, Nat, if that's what you think is best I could begin the process. There's a few agents in need of a partner."

"Thanks, Maria."

Hill nodded, mind racing with another motive.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, can I see you?" Hill called out to Steve as she entered the hallway.

"How can I help you, Ma-" he asked as he walked to her. She slapped him.

"You know, it's guys like you that make me sick."

"What did I do?"

"Natasha. She's stood by your side for two years. Two years. Fought with you. Bled with you. And you completely ignore the fact she likes you."

"She what?"

"She's been wearing her heart on her sleeve for awhile. And yet you parade girl after girl in front of her. She has never displayed this kind of affection before for anyone."

Steve stammered. "I-I never thought- Stark said she didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

"He said she wouldn't be interested in me. That she had a boyfriend."

"She's never had one. She's never wanted one, until now. You've really captured her heart."

"I feel like an ass." he said, guilty. "Where is she? I have to go apologize."

"She's meeting with some candidates for her new partner in the lounge."

"New partner? I have to stop her." he hustled into the nearest elevator.

* * *

"Your shooting accuracy is only 74%. That's quite low." Natasha said to one agent, an Agent Franklin. She had been talking with agents for the past two hours and was now quite bored.

"It's shaky, but does the job." he replied.

"I see. If I were to even consider you, I'd stick you in the firing range until its at 95%." she said, jotting down on a notepad.

The elevator opened and Steve emerged. He glanced around the lounge until he saw his redhead. He moved quickly towards her. She turned and saw him, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Oh. Hi, Steve." she said, not looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"Im here to apologize to someone." she looked up at him. He bent down and put his hands under her pits and lifted her up from her chair. He then took her hands into his.

"Nat, I am truly sorry for not looking your way. What, with Stark saying you weren't interested.."

Natasha seethed a little.

"..also with your "love is for children" rule. I just thought you weren't in that market."

She frowned a little. "Wow. I gave you the wrong impression. I should be sorry."

"Don't be. I've really hurt you, so let me make it up to you." he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close, kissing her.

He held her for a minute afterwards and they remained liplocked. She did finally pull out, smiling. She turned to Franklin with her Widow face.

"That'll be all, Agent."

He nodded and left. She turned back to Steve, smile returning.

"Come on." he said. "Let's go make up for lost time."

**Did you guys see the new Cap 2 trailer? Looks fantastic! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


	62. Fighting the Good Fight

**From a scene in the new Captain America trailer**

Steve stood up after the room around him exploded. His first thought: where was Natasha?

He saw his answer laying in front of him. Natasha was unconscious, a nasty gash on her head. _Oh god _he thought. He bent down and touched her shoulder. She didn't move. He felt her pulse, which was fortunately still beating. He picked her up in his arms and walked out of the wreckage. He carried her out to a car, which he smashed into, not wired it and drove off, headed for Sam's house.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Sam opened it to see Steve there, Natasha in his arms.

"What happened?" Sam asked, letting Steve in.

"A setup. She's alive, but she's been injured. Because of me."

Sam guided him upstairs, where he opened a door for a bedroom. Steve set her down on the bed in a comfortable position and sat on the side, caressing her face.

"Give me a minute?" Sam nodded and left. Steve turned his attention to the resting Natasha.

"Must be feeling a bit banged up, huh?" he joked. He wasn't necessarily waiting for a response, but he still felt worse when there wasn't a reply.

"It's my fault you're like this. I shouldn't..I shouldn't have gotten you involved. This wasn't your fight." her chest rose and flattened with her breaths. Steve took her hand and held it tight.

"I'm going to continue this by myself. I'm going to win this. Make them pay for what happened to you. But I just can't bare the thought of losing you because of me. You're the only one I trust now. Which is why I kinda want you alive."

She remained silent and he knew he had to leave. He planted a kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye, Nat."

He rose and went back downstairs. Sam sat waiting for him. He followed Steve to the door.

"Keep her safe. Don't let her follow."

"What about you?"

"This is my fight. No one is going to die for me. Especially Natasha."

"You need help. This is much bigger than you."

"Then I'll die fighting my own fight. That's just how it's going to be."

Sam sighed.

"Promise me you'll keep her safe."

He nodded. "I promise."

Steve turned away and walked out the door.

**Continue? Leave a review!**


	63. Handcuffed

"Those two drive me up the wall." Tony said, pointing to Steve and Natasha playing Wii golf. Steve had his arms wrapped around her guiding her swing.

"How so?" Bruce asked.

"The sexual tension is at boiling point. Look at them!"

"I admit, they have chemistry."

"Chemistry stopped being the word for it a long time ago. Those two need to admit it to themselves."

"You talking bout Stevetasha?" Clint asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah. You talk to Natasha about it at all?"

"Tried once. She blushed real deeply and in embarrassed anger told me to mind my own business. She's got it bad."

"If I have to sit in this tower for another day with them tiptoeing around the obvious, I'm gonna explode." Tony said as Natasha let out a laugh in response to a joke Steve said.

"You can't force them to admit it." Bruce said.

Or can we?" Clint replied, looking at Tony.

* * *

They waited until halfway through a movie they were all watching to act. Steve had nodded off and five minutes later, so did Natasha, using Steve as a pillow. Clint silently slid over to the sleeping duo and cuffed their wrists together. Natasha slowly opened her eyes. She became angry to see her right wrist cuffed with Steve's left.

"Barton! What the hell are you playing at?!" she barked, waking Steve up, to which she apologized.

"Wanna get loose? Admit you love Spangles here." Tony coaxed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Come on, don't pretend you both don't want the other. Since the sexual atmosphere is becoming unbearable, we decided to fast track the charade. Just kiss and we'll unlock you."

"Stark, you're playing with fire here." Natasha said, a deep red tinting her cheeks.

"Alright. Have it your way." Clint said, as he and Tony left.

"Son of a-" Natasha muttered, bracing to chase after them, inadvertently thrusting Steve off the couch in a painful manner.

"Shit. Sorry, Steve." she said, helping him to his feet.

"It's alright. It's not exactly familiar being shackled to another person."

"And why? To admit some things not even... that's...not.."

"Nat? What are you trying to say?"

"Oh god. Steve, I really...I really like you. More than a friend."

"Really?"

"Really. It's only hard for me to say because, well, I've never told anyone that before. I love you. You're my best friend. I hope we can be something more."

Steve smiled. "I'm so glad you said that. Because I love you too. It's been a long time since I've had these feelings for a girl. The first and last time we...we never got the chance."

Natasha placed her free hand on his cheek. "Perhaps we can."

Steve pulled her closer. "Perhaps we will." he kissed her. It took awhile for them to complete it, mainly Natasha's unwillingness to break it off, but when they did, she made sure she remained firm in his hold.

"Theres a side of me that wishes the handcuffs weren't necessary." she breathed.

"Who are we kidding? It would have taken longer if they weren't." Steve replied.

"Speaking of which, we need to find those two so we can get these off. Then kick their asses."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve replied. He took her cuffed hand with his and walked out, in search of the archer and inventor.


	64. Duet

_Bam. Wham. Pow._

Steve threw punch after punch at the bag. It felt good to let out some frustrations after a long mission. Coupled with Stark getting on his nerves. This was his stress reliever. Everyone had one. Clint had archery. Tony had inventing. Bruce had yoga. Thor had drinking and Natasha...he didn't actually know how she unwound after a mission. Then again, it wasn't necessarily his business.

The bag burst. Time to call it a day. He swept up the dust that spewed out and walked out, towelling off the sweat on his face. He threw on a clean white shirt as he walked down the hallway.

As he walked, from behind a door he heard soft thuds and breaths of relief. His curiosity got the better of him and he peeked in. Natasha was dressed in dancewear, twirling around the room to the melody of an old composition even he listened to once.

Him leaning on the door caused it to creak, and Natasha stopped. She turned to look at him, a scowl on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just leave." he turned to exit.

"Hold it."

He stopped. He turned back to face her.

"You saw me in the act. I can't let you reveal it."

"You're-you're gonna _kill_ me?" Steve asked, confused.

"What? No, I wouldn't kill you." Natasha replied.

"Oh. Then what do you plan on doing?"

"I want you to dance with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I need a partner. And now seeing you're the first to see me dance, take off your shoes." she walked over to the stereo and rewound the tape. Steve kicked off the shoes on his feet.

"Are you sure? I have zero experience in this field."

"Just follow my lead." she said with determination and...seduction?

Steve took her left hand into his and placed his other hand around her waist. The music played and Natasha guided the routine. She was helpful in teaching Steve the steps. As the routine progressed, it also intensified. Moves that Steve probably wouldn't have known without years of training were performed and he hit each one right on the mark. In an odd way, it was almost like them sparring. Sparring without trying to punch the other. Finally, as the music ended, Steve had Natasha pinned by both wrists to the wall, both panting heavily.

"Zero experience, huh?" she breathed.

"Well, before five minutes ago."

"This was the most challenging duet I've ever taken part in. It was...sexy."

Steve smiled.

"I do this every Thursday. It would be most appreciated if you would attend."

"I'd love to." he replied. His allure was wildly tempting, but she resisted the urge to kiss him. That'll come later.

He let her go and she walked pass him, picking up her shoes on the way. She turned back to the soldier.

"See you then." she said, an impish smile on her face as she walked out the door.


	65. Shield

"Have you the necessary amount of agents going with you?" Steve asked Natasha as she and ten other agents began prepping their load out for a mission in Cambodia.

"Steve, I have the necessary amount of agents, necessary amount of weapons and the necessary amount of experience. I'd say i've been doing this longer than you, but that is an incorrect statement."

"That's true."

"I'll be fine. Why are you so hot and bothered? It's not like you're my boyfriend."

"I know. I just have a strange feeling something will go wrong on your mission."

"Steve. Trust me."

He nodded before reaching behind him and brandishing his shield. "At least take this with you. Just in case."

She took it into her hands with hesitation. "You're trusting me with your shield?"

"Yes. Try and bring it back in one piece."

She stared at it for another moment before storing it safely in the quinjet. "I doubt I need it, but if it sets your mind at rest."

"Romanoff. We're rolling out." Agent Duke informed. She nodded.

"I'll be right there."

She turned back to Steve. "I'll see you later."

Steve quirked a smile before turning and walking out of the quinjet.

* * *

"Brace yourselves! We're coming in hot!" the pilot announced as the jet approached its touchdown. As Steve predicted, something wrong was happening: some form of coup was happening and now their LZ was a war zone. The agents on the plane flocked to get their weapons ready as the jet touched down and the hatch opened.

Natasha made sure her guns were reloaded. As she began running out of the jet, she remembered Steve's shield. She slotted it onto her arm and ran out, deflecting fire with it.

* * *

Steve impatiently waited in the tower's living room. Fury informed him Cambodia was a massive battle and he had declined Steve's request to go in. All he could do was hope Natasha walked in through the doors.

It was now 11:05. He would kill to be able to know she was alive. To know she was safe.

Sure enough, the doors slid open and his redhead appeared, surprisingly unscathed. His shield still attached to her arm.

"Natasha! You're back." he said, springing up to his feet, taking her into his arms to examine her.

"You were right. This did come in handy." she said, handing him back the shield.

"Im just glad you're alright." he said with a sigh of relief.

She lightly smiled as she looked at him. "Cap, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me."

"Of course I like you. You're a good friend and amazing warrior."

"I mean like me like me."

"Oh." he said, with a blush. "Well, maybe I...do."

Her smile broadened. "Oh Cap. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Her hand went up to his face and she kissed him. Steve raised his shielded arm to block the view of them kissing from Tony's cameras.


	66. Strike Team

Natasha Romanoff was at the top of SHIELD's best. Her training with Red Room coupled with the training she got from Fury was a benefit. She could successfully dupe any man into thinking she was just some pretty face, then emasculate them. She was a black belt in every martial art known to man. With this, she thought she could accomplish anything.

One day, while roaming the halls, her occasional partner Clint Barton came across her.

"You're probably bummed, huh?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused. "Bummed about what?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" he replied, surprised.

"Barton, is this conversation going anywhere?"

"Fury assigned Steve a strike team. To serve as the agency's no.1 response squad. He was allowed to hand select 15 of the best agents. And seeing as you're here, I'm assuming you aren't on the squad."

A fire ignited in her gaze. It would be a cold day in hell if she wasn't on Captain America's team. She also thought her and Steve had a magnificent shorthand. They were able to work off one another a lot better then the others.

"Excuse me." she marched past Clint and towards the records room, where they would keep records of any squad or team assembled by SHIELD. She stormed in, found a vacant computer and began typing.

SHIELD ROSTER

1. THE AVENGERS

2. HOWLING COMMANDOS

3. THE SAINTS

Knowing that Steve's World War II group were called the Howling Commandos, she clicked on it. Sure enough, a list of names appeared.

SQUAD LEADER: ROGERS, STEVE

ANDERSON, PAUL

CARTER, SHARON

CASTLE, FRANK

CHAN, NOAH

DILLINGER, AARON

DYLAN, VALERIE

FRANKENHEIMER, THOMAS

HILL, MARIA

JUNSTILL, HAL

KEATON, JOHN

PHILLIPS, KELSEY

RUMLOW, BROCK

TORRANCE, MICHAEL

WILSON, SAM

ZUCKER, GREG

_Steve's got some explaining to do. _Natasha thought, logging out and going in search of her captain.

* * *

"Commandos, we roll out at 0400 this afternoon. Be prepared." Steve addressed his group before they all dispersed. As he turned to leave, he saw an angry looking redhead, arms folded and standing firmly in front of him.

"Mind telling me why this agency's top agent isn't on the top squad?" she asked.

"Nat. Thought you were in Beirut."

"Mission got scrapped. Barton just told me you are heading this agency's go to team."

"I am."

"And we have worked well together in the past, am I wrong?"

He sighed. "No, we've been in a total of 29 missions together."

"Then why am I being excluded from this team?"

"Nat, you have no problem working with one other person, but you seem to not want to work with a team. I figured you weren't interested."

Her arms unfolded in disbelief. "You're saying I'm not a team player?"

"Essentially."

She scoffed. "Steve, I admit I like doing my own thing, but I certainly don't let that affect me within a team. Especially if that team is to be led by you."

"What makes me different than the other team leaders?"

"You make me want to better myself. Physically. Socially. In every way. I've got red on my ledger, red I'd like to clean out. Working with you, it makes me feel that red is slowly fading away."

Steve was surprised with her candid answer.

"Besides, you're the only leader I'd ever listen to. Is there any way I can be a Commando?"

Steve looked at her, seeing a hopeful look on her face. She wanted this. And seemed eager to prove him wrong in the sense she wasn't a team player.

"Carter was reassigned to Sitwell's logistics team, so I have a spot available. We fly for Pakistan in an hour, will you be re-"

"Steve, I'm always ready." she said, pulling out her guns for show.

Steve smiled. "Alright. Welcome to the team."

Natasha smiled brightly. Steve produced a patch.

"These were custom made for the squad. Stick it on your left arm."

She did so instantly. "See you in an hour." she said, and stalked off. As she reentered the hallway, Clint was still sitting where he had found her earlier.

"Meet the new member of the Howling Commandos." she boasted proudly, flashing the patch and walking away.

"You're lucky he has a soft spot for you!" Clint called, out of jealousy.


	67. Proud

_Sequel to Opinion._

"Hammer just snuck into that shed. It's his final stand." Tony said through the mic.

"What's the plan?" Thor asked.

"Wait him out. He can't hide in there forever." Steve said.

"I have an idea. If Clint breaches the shed from behind, he'll rush out the front out of surprise, where you'll take him out, Steve."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tony said. "I'll go assist Thor and Banner take out the rest of Hammer's cyborgs."

"Got it. Clint, do your thing." Steve said.

"Got it." he replied, sneaking behind the shed and planting a timed explosive. Once it blew, as Natasha predicted, Hammer rushed out the front, gun in hand. Steve hurled his shield at him and knocked him out, allowing Clint to restrain him and drag him off to shut down the cyborgs.

"Your plan worked. And you acted as part of the team." Steve praised. Natasha smiled a little.

"Just did what should be done."

"Regardless. I'm proud of you."

She faced him. Smile wide and bright.

"You are?"

"Yes. Very proud."

She threw herself on him and hugged him tight. Her idol was proud of her. She was happy to know that.

"Thank you. I told you I could work part of a team." she muffled as her face was buried in his chest. Steve smiled as well.

"I always knew you could."


	68. Belong

Natasha Romanoff knew the crisis in New York was a terrible disaster, but she finds herself being thankful it happened. If it didn't, so much of her life wouldn't feel it was going in the right direction.

She felt more like a hero than someone who was wiping red off her ledger. For so long she felt unsatisfied with life and the missions she accomplished. She'd simply go home and do the same thing the next day. Now, she felt pride in her work and enjoyed working with those around her.

She no longer begrudgingly complied with Fury's request or see him as someone with too much power. She saw him as someone using all his means to keep the planet spinning. She preferred working under a boss that had morals, and now she felt she was.

But more importantly to her, the attack on New York afforded her a private life. Private being a major word for it. Secretive another. For she was with Steve Rogers, Captain America. She wasn't just with him, she was _married _to him. And only they knew. She was now a wife, a title she never expected to hold. And she couldn't be happier. Steve made her feel human. Made her feel like she genuinely deserved his love.

Her wedding ring was her most treasured possession, but she had to hide it when on the job. But come the time she returned to her-their home, the ring would be on her finger. And she'd find her husband waiting for her. She would walk to him and place a loving kiss on his lips before heading to the bedroom to relax. She loved it when he would join her, laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her. That's what she liked to think being at peace was.

"You know, I fear soon everyone will find us out." she said during one of their rests. Steve turned her around to face him.

"Why is that?"

She exhaled deeply in excitement. "It's awful hard to hide a pregnant woman's stomach."

Steve's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

She beamed, nodding her head. "You're going to be a dad, Steve."

Steve began kissing her fiercely. "You are simply the most wonderful person I know."

She felt so happy and content. As she laid there, her husband showering her with affection, their child growing inside her, she never expected to love this feeling, this feeling that she belonged there. Never again would she want to be alone. She was in her paradise. And she was not ever going to leave.


End file.
